What Hermione Wants
by powerelite
Summary: “Gggirlfriend? Surely you don’t mean ”,“Yes professor, Hermione Granger is my girlfriend”BLAG! And with that, Professor Snape fainted on the floorBLAG! Followed by Neville Longbottom“Well…”, said Draco. “I reckon they took it well”R&R please. HGDM fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One -

It was three weeks before the terms starts. Hermione excitedly filled her trunk with her belongings. She'll go to The Burrow in the morning to meet up with her two best mates. Hermione had secretly been in love with Ron since third year – she had loved how they always bickered at each other, how he had always been protective of her. On her 6th year at Hogwarts, she had promised her self that no matter what, she would have to tell Ron. "As if he didn't like me back" she though. In her heart, she knew that Ron loved her the way she loved him. She carefully re-read the letter that Ron had owled her three days ago

_Dear Hermione, _

How's summer. We had just arrive from our visit to Romania with Mum and Dad. Harry will be arriving shortly. Dad had thought best that we rescue him from the muggles before he loses too much weight over the summer – I hear they're still starving him! I'd give anything thing to curese those bloody muggles! Mum says to invite you too. So can you come to the Burrow? If you're allowed to send me an owl, we can fetch you through floo on Thursday night! Oh, and I have got something very important to ask you! But that would have to wait until you're here…

Love,

Ron

She folded it carefully and put it in her trunk. After packing her belongings, she happily went to bed, day dreaming of how Ron would tell her that he loved her.

Three week before the start of terms and Draco wished that time would sit still. She did not want to leave her mother alone. After Lucius had died, Narcisas had been in the pits of depression. He would give anything to make her happy again – well, maybe not anything. He was glad that Lucius had died with his beloved Voldemort.

He thought of his father, how he loathed him! He had always been beating up Narcisa and had never shown love for Draco -- beating up Narcisa for Draco's behavior. Lucius had always wanted Draco to be a death-eater like him, but Narcisa had thought otherwise. She would always teach Draco about love and equality among wizaRDS. But if Draco had shown any signs of this, he would get mad!

Lucuis being dead, he can now treat muggleborn as equals without fearing Lucius finding out – well maybe not Granger or Potter.

Hermione Granger – "that woman!", He muttered. He had still not forgiven her for slapping her during their third year. Or beating her for top marks in all their classes. And for being always happy with her bloody little friends – Saint Potter and the Weasel. He just hated the Golden trio for always embarrassing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (how I wish) or Hermione Granger. I do own a copy of books 1-5 _**

Chapter two: And it was shattered to a million pieces

"The Burrow!", Hermione shouted. After a few seconds of dust and ashes, she saw the form of a redhead boy, smiling foolishly at her. "Hermione!", greeted Ron, with specks of ashes and dust on his face.

"Did you know that you have dirt in you nose, right there", she said jokingly. Ron immediately brushed his nose trying desperately to hide his magenta face.

'He has gotten cuter over the holidays', she thought. Ron was now taller and leaner, Quiddich practice, she assumed. She was strongly fighting the urge to kiss him. 'But that would have been weird though, just kissing him for no reason', she thought.

Her thoughts was interrupted by the big hug she received from Ron, "I've missed you", he whispered. This has sent tingles down her spine. Just as she was about to whisper something provocative to Ron's ears (well, maybe not THAT provocative) Harry and Ginny burst into the room and greeted her with glee.

"Hello there Hermione", said Harry

"Hi 'Mione", echoed Ginny

"Hello Harry, Ginny, had a fantasic summer?", she asked her friends and Harry went on about how terrible the Dursleys was to him.

After supper, Ron had pulled her away from everybody/ "'Mione, there's something I've got to tell you and I don't think It can't wait any longer."

Oh my goodness, this is the moment, she thought. He's gonna tell me that he fancies me! What should I say? Should I tell him right away that I like him back? That wouldn't make me appear too excited, would it?' Her mind was racing when suddenly Ron spoke

"I'm going out with Luna", Ron said quietly, waiting for her reaction

"WHHHAAAT?" She exclaimed, "I mean, great, fantastic, that's absolutely fantastic! When…. Uhm, when did this happen?", she asked as she desperately tried to hide her feelings

"By the end of the term, I sort of fancied her at that time", He said, his cheeks turning rather reddish as he narrated. "We've been owling each other, every day actually. Then last week, I finally had the nerve to ask her out. We met at Diagon Alley… and well, one thing led to another, you know… Oh, all right, laugh at me then… "

"Oh… no, I am just in a bit of a shock really" she silently said. After a few moments she mentioned "well, that great Ron, I'm really happy for you… and Loony, I mean Luna… oh, I think I hear Ginny calling for me, I'm off then", She said hurriedly and then dashed of the room and went straight for Ginny's bedroom.

'What had just happened?', she thought. Tears streaming uncontrollably from her eyes. It was then when Ginny entered the room

"So you found out about Ron and Luna… ", she quietly said. "I know that you love him Hermione, and I've always thought that he did…"

Hermione continued sobbing, her heart further breaking at Ginny's words

"…but I guess he changed. And I've never seen him this happy… and I hope that you will be happy for him too". Ginny then approached Hermione and hugged her friend.

"I am, I really am happy for him. But I can't help it if I am hurting". She continued crying throughout the night until she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (I Wish – and a million other girls)**_

Chapter Three

"Have you noticed anything about Hermione?" asked Ron

"What do you mean mate?", Harry replied

"Well, she has been avoiding me for starters, and she always looks like she had just cried her eyes out each morning. I reckon she got a letter from Krum or something – its just not like her"

"Oh, yeah… maybe its something that Krum had said", Harry lied. He knows very well why Hermione has been avoiding Ron as Ginny had told him. He had preferred to keep it from Ron to spare Hermione some dignity.

"Yeah, Oh wait, I think I already spot Luna in there! Hey Luna!", Ron rushed as he saw Luna boarding the train, leaving Harry behind with his trolley.

At that moment, Ginny and Hermione appeared on the platform surprised to see Harry alone, with Ron's luggage. "Luna", he muttered and the two girls did not say a word anymore but obligingly carried Ron's belongings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Harry, Ginny and Hermioner had settled themselves in a compartment, Ron and Luna burst in. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing. Harry greeted Luna. "Hi Luna, had a great summer?"

"Yes, in fact I did", she said with her slow and dreamy voice. "How about you?"

"Oh, it was… " but Harry did not finish his sentence anymore as Malfoy opened the door

"Well, well, well… what have we here… an orphan, the paupers and the mu—" His sentence was suddenly cut short by Hermione's appearance. She had matured over the summer – looking lovelier than ever, but somehow she looked… well, sad. Her eyes are still puffy, probably from crying the whole night, and her eyes does not have its usual twinkle… "Mudblood", he stammered. Somehow, the malice in his voice not quite apparent.

"Back off Malfoy", retorted Ron.

"Whoah! Is that your girlfriend Weasel? Tell me, where do you take her for a date? Surely you do not have any galleons for a decent date!" Malfoy smirked

"Shut up ferret!", shouted Ron, his ears red with anger

"What do you want?", Hernione asked impatiently

"We're needed at the heads' carriage Granger", he drawled then left the carriage

"Sorry you guys, head girl duty calls", said Hermioned and hurriedly left the carriage

While walking towards the prefect carriage, she heard someone say to her

"So the weasel dumped you for a lunatic… and you had cried you eyes out. Honestly Granger, you can do so much better than that pauper!"

"Shut up Malfoy! My love life is no concern of yours"

"No, but you see I had made it my personal business that I always annoy you. As I did just now.", He smirked and walked pass her

"AHHH… that stupid git! And he had to be head boy. This is going to be a long year "

- - - - - - -

After the sorting ceremony and the feast was finished, Professor Dumbledore lead Hermione and Draco to the Heads room.

"Sherbet Lemon", Dumbledore said and the portrait opened revealing the Heads' dormitory.

They were welcomed by a large common room, decorated in both Grinfindor and Slytherin colors. At the middle of the room were stairs leading to their separate rooms, each having their own bathrooms

"This is wonderful! Such a lovely room, and our own fireplace", cooed Hermione

"Don't say that Granger, its sounded like we had gotten married and bought a manor", Draco replied sarcastically. She did not reply to this (since Albus was still there) but shot dagger glares towards him

"If you find everything in order, I will now bid you goodnight", and with that he left

"Well, since we are sharing a dormitory there should be some ground rules", Draco said, in a rather authoritative voice

"Pottey and Weasel cannot be allowed to come in…"

"And so is your gang of Slytherine oafs! "

"Fine. No one else sleeps in this dorm but the two of us!", said Draco (he added quite hurriedly) " in separate rooms ofcourse!"

Hermione was a bit surprised with this request, "Are you sure you do not want you girlfriends to sleep over, she teased sarcastically

"Oh, and I suppose you want your ickle Weasel boyfriend to sleep over too? Oh wait, I just remembered he dumped you!"

At this point, he had felt pain in his cheeks as Hermione slapped him (really hard!) and then, stormed off leaving him to stare at her in bewilderment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"What is wrong with that woman? Mental", Draco finally said after recovering from Hermione's slap.

He had then decided to call it a night. While walking up the stairs to his dormitory, a realization seemed to hit him,

'Nah… that couldn't be? Could it? Could she have really been inlove with that weasel? Hah! I always thought that mudbloods were dumb. Whatever could she see in that pauper! Its not as if he's as good looking as me', He thought as he examined his looks in the mirror (and continued practicing his smirk). 'What does that Weasel have that I don't? Well, not that I want her to like me… or do I… I mean who could ever resist a sex god like me"

"Apparently, Granger", said a small voice in his head

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At breakfast Draco was carefully watching Hermione in the Gryffindor table. She sat there quietly while Harry and Ron chatted animatedly. He would often catch Hermione glance at Ron longingly before sighing and returning back to her porridge.

'So he does like that git', he thought. 'I just don't understand what he sees in him! He's poor for Merlins sake… and she isn't even ugly. She may not be the prettiest witch in Hogwarts but she isn't so bad herself… She's got those intense chestnut eyes and a pretty slammin --- WHOAH! Where did that come from?' Draco scolded himself. 'What was I thinking? She's know-it-all Granger'

Back at the Gryffindor table

"Hey Harry, have you noticed Malfoy always staring at Hermione? What do you reckon he's up to, asked Ron

"I don't know. It would be foolish of him to try anything though, now that he has lost his dad and all"

"I suppose so, I just don't trust him. Just because his dad died it means that he's change you know."

"I guess, but Hermione is smart, much smarter than Malfoy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day passed uneventfully and Draco returned to their dorm after dinner. When he entered, he saw Hermione sitting by the fire place, clutching what appears to be a photography and a parchment. It appears that Hermione had not heard him come in as she was quietly sobbing. Seeing her in this state, he wanted to come to her and comfort her but at the last minute decided against it. Instead he went straight to the study desk near the Hermione and started working on his assignment

"Do you mind Granger, your uncontrollable sobbing is distracting me from making my essay"

"Shut it ferret boy"

"And please, would you be careful not to leave your mudblood snot on the furniture"

"That's it", said Hermione suddenly stood up and charged towards Draco

"What? Slapping me again are you?", he suddenly stood up to defend himself of any attack that she might, slightly nervous

But instead, she slammed her hands at his study table and said, tears streaming down her eyes

"Just because you do not have a heart that gives you the right to make fun of people who does. I may be hurt at the moment but that is what makes me human. You on the other hand is not capable of love except for yourself. That's why no one would love you the way I love Ron. Girls may run after you but will soon lose interest when they realize how shallow and heartless you are!", and with that she stormed out of their common room

It was then that Draco wished she had slapped her instead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy – (although I own Tom Felton in my dreams –haha!)**_

Chapter five

Hermione woke up with a start, her head throbbing. The events of the previous night came rushing back to her – she was shouting at Malfoy. All the hatred that she had felt towards him was coming out. She has said mean things, mean things that had stemmed from years of discrimination and insult she had received from the boy. At first she had felt great, but now regretted to have said those things to him. That was not her.

'Maybe I should apologize to him', she thought as she readied herself for her classes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She went down to their common room but did not find Draco there.

'I'll talk to him later then'

With that she went directly to breakfast. She found Ron and Harry talking animatedly about Quiddich. She quietly sad down beside Harry and started eating toast and marmalade. Ron suddenly stopped and asked her

"Hermione, are you alright? It looks like you cried your eyes out last night. Whats wrong?", Ron asked

"Nothing, its nothing really"

"Is it Malfoy? Did that git do anything to you?", He demanded, "If he ever did anything to you I'd hex him –

"Its nothing Ronald", Hermioned cut in. "I'm fine, really", she desperately tried to assure him. She feared that he might confront Malfoy about it and find out the real reason behind her misery. 'Its you Ron, she thought. I'm so inlove with you but you don't feel the say way', she thought sadly.

It was then when she looked at the Slytherin table and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking intently at her. Their eyes met but Draco immediately looked away. Avoiding her gaze from then on. Although he was looking at her intently, he did not have the usual malice in his eyes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days passed and Hermione had not yet apoligized to Draco. It seemed that he had been avoiding her. He would abruptly leave when she enters their dormitory. He had not even spoken a word to her since that night – not even one insult to her and even her friends – Well, not counting the fact that he has hexed Ron again in Hagrid's class or the fact that he had sent Ron a howler pretending to be Molly… or the fact that he had replaced Ron's Divination book with Book of Monsters book --

'Why hadn't I realized it sooner? He has been paying too much attention to Ron after that night that I shouted at him. He hasn't insulted me or Harry – it seems that Ron has been his main target for the past few days. But why?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malfoy sullenly walked through the dark forest, dragging a branch of leech possum tree. He was serving his last detention for hexing Ron in Hagrid's class. He had smiled remembering the shocked expression on Ron's face as he had realized something was wrong. His hair and mustache was growing wildly and its color changed to a dark brown color. After that he started growing tall and fat – much like a giant – He had turned Ron into Hagrid. Ofcourse he was caught, Potter ranted him out.

He wasn't really sure why he did it. 'it's a good thing that my detention usually ends at midnight, that way Granger would not be able to question me anymore. I'm quite certain that she has realized was has been happening now', he thought.

'Well, its her fault anyway, comparing me to that pauper oaf. Doesn't she realize how good looking I am?', he recalled the words that he said to her, "That's why no one would love you the way I love Ron." – cruel, just plain cruel.', he thought

When he entered the dormitory, she found Hermione sleeping on the red armchair near the fireplace

'What is she doing here?' Should I wake her up?' he thought. He finally decided against it fearing that she might question him if she had awoken. Instead he sat opposite to her watching her while she sleeps.

'Well, mudblood isn't really bad looking, infact can be quite charming. I mean ofcourse its hidden under that large bush of a hair'

He inched closer to the sleeping Hermione

"Hmn, her hair smells like strawberries', he thought 'I wonder what she uses, it smells amazing. Wow, this actually feels nice, watching her while she sleeps. She so much more pretty when she's resting like this and not hexing me to oblivion', he chuckled

"Malfoy..are you smelling my hair", Hermione asked groggily

"Oh, you're awake." Said Draco, trying desperately to change the subject. "well, I'm off to bed then"

"Sit!", she said rather forcefully. "Your breathing woke me up"

"Excuse me, but we Malfoys do not breathe aloud. Maybe you just heard yourself snoring. Yeah, your filthy little mudblood snore", he retorted

"Hah", Hermione chuckled. "That's pathetic Malfoy. Anyway, where have you been, I've been meaning to talk to you all week"

"Out", he replied nervously "Uhm, Slytherin duties. And why do you wanted to talk to me? Come to tell me much you can't resist Draco Malfoy's good looks anymore?" he smirked. He was actually trying to hide his nervousness with humor, quite a pity really

"Wow, referring to yourself in the third person is really weird Draco"

"Hah! You called me Draco! And I suppose you want me to call you Hermy-ownie", he said indignantly

"Whatever Malfoy", she said irritably. "Why have you been picking on Ron?"

"What do you mean? I've always picked on the Golden trio! That is my life's calling"

"No, you have been singling him out, since… well… since that night that I said awful things to you", she said quietly

'Drats! She found out', he thought. 'How do I get out of this one'

"Well I do not know what you're talking about Granger. Now, its time for me to go to bed. I've been tired serving my deten –"

"You were in detention?", asked a shocked Hermione "C'mon Malfoy I know you know what I'm talking about. Spill it. Why did you do those things to Ron"

"So you can see how much of an insufferable prat he is! You're so bloody blind to his faults and flaws because of your bloody feelings for him that you waste all your time moping and crying over that prat when you deserve so much more Hermione". Malfoy finally shouted his voice faltering a little when he had finally said his name. He then stormed out of the common room to retreat to his dormitory leaving a very shocked Hermione staring at his closed door

Thanks for the review guys! Those really helps me continue writing this fanfic!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'That woman just makes me so mad! I don't know what happened back there. Why did I tell her those things. She might think that I fancy her – for Merlins sake! I should have never minded their business', Draco though hus mind racing

'Nevermind, I just hope that she would not talk to it about it anymore. I'll just try to avoid her tomorrow… right. That I'll do…', He said, slightly calming himself 'Or maybe I should just talk to her, Malfoys don't run from anybody.

But what should I tell her?

Well, I can tell her that I just didn't want see her cry – I hate it when women cry

Because you like her?

"No! Because Malfoys are noble men, and we hate seeing ladies cry", he said aloud

Right, that would be a good excuse, he finally thought, feeling more confident on what to say to Hermione. Just then, he heard soft knock on his door then a parchment slipped under his door. He opened it and looked at Hermione's letter

_Draco, _

_I didn't quite understand what you had said a while ago. But if you are doing this for me, thank you but please leave Ron be. This is something between him and me… no, its actually just me finding a way how to live with the fact that Ron and I couldn't be together. For whatever reason you're doing this, my deepest gratitude. _

_If I am misreading any of your actions, my sincerest apologies._

_Hermione_

He didn't really understand why but her words stung her, or maybe the fact that she chose to write to him than talk to him personally, he couldn't figure out at the moment. In any case, he opened the door to look for her in their common room but found it to be empty. He then got a piece of parchment and wrote back

_Granger,_

_I just didn't want to see you cry anymore _

_Draco_

He wrote. But then decided later on to add a line before his name

Because as you know, I am a gentleman and nothing more. So Granger, don't get crazy ideas! 

He then walked over to her dorm and slipped it though the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

During breakfast, Malfoy sat smugly at the Slytherine table, occasionally looking over at the Gryffindor's table. He saw Hermione eating her breakfast with Ron and Harry, barely listening to their conversation. She seemed absorbed in her own thoughts.

'Probably still moping about Weasel King', he thought glumly

Just as he was staring intently at Hermione, an owl flew over his head and dropped a parchment.

_Malfoy,_

_I never would have guess that you were such a gentleman, especially with you acting like an ogre these past years. I still suspect that you fancy me that's why so were so concerned. Please Malfoy, don't hold any hope_

Hermione 

He felt his cheeks burn as he read this. He crumpled the parchment and tossed it aside.

'How dare she talk to me like that, who does she think she is'

- - - - - - -

Several days have passed uneventfully. Draco and Hermione barely exchanged words throughout the week and only spoke when they are doing Head matters. It was Friday evening when Hermione had entered their dorm and found Draco sitting on the couch and staring intently at the fireplace a piece of parchment clutched in his hands

'Looks like bad news', Hermione thought. She had debated with herself if she would talk to the Slytherin or not. But being the good person that she is, she slowly approached Draco and sat on the nearby couch

"Everything alright Dra-Malfoy?"

"What's it to you mudblood? Here to gloat seeing me miserable eh?"

"I'm not you ferret boy. I thought I'd ask you what was wrong with you seeing you so glum and all… I even reckoned it propose a truce for Merlins sake and you bite my head off!", she retorted angrily

"I'm sorry", Draco said finally. "Its my mother, she hasn't been the same since my father died". And with that, he slowly gave the parchment he was holding to Hermione. She hessitantly took it and began to read

_Draco my dear Son,_

_How have you been doing? It is still quite lonely here in the Manor, your father being gone and all. Please don't hate me because of what I am to say but I really do miss your father. I know that he has beaten me up when he was alive but I know that deep inside him he still did love me and you. But whats important my darling is that in my heart, I had forgiven him. _

_I am a bit worried about how you are not mourning for his death. You have to learn to forgive him so you can move on with your future. It just crushes my heart to see you not moving on and holding on to your anger towards him. Do not be afraid to move out of his shadows Draco. Prove to the world that you have not been corrupted by your fathers' wrong beliefs about blood and magic. Allow yourself to love Draco. You know I only hope for your happiness. Its not to late my darling. _

_Mother_

She was dumbfounded with what she read. Lucius was beating them up? Draco was mad at his father? He did not mourn his death?

"I… I don't know what to say Draco… Is it true?"

"Which one?"

"That you are not like your father? That you did not believe his belief about blood and magic?"

"Yeah"

"But why do you insult me then? Why do you treat be like dirt because I am muggle born"

"Because he expects me to. And he will beat my mother up if I associate myself with muggleborn. I do not know what to do Hermione, I want to show my mother that I am moving on, but I just don't know how. She is terribly lonely and seeing me move on would surely ease her loneliness. If I do not show her that I have moved on, she might make an attempt on her life again…just like when Lucius just died"

"Then show her, Draco… What could you do to make her believed you've moved on?"

"I'm not really sure. I have to think of ways"

"I can help of you want me too"

"Would you?", He slowly reached his hand "Truce?"

"Truce", Hermione said as he shook his hands back

"Hey, that something I could tell her right? I have made friends with a mud- I mean a muggleborn. And not just any, it happens to be Potters girlfriend", He teased

"Shut it ferret boy", she answered back but without any malice or hatred in her voice

"So how are you dealing with Weasel and his coockoo girlfriend?"

Hermione stiffened a bit, obviously she was uncomfortable with the topic, "I'm dealing with it"

"Hey, my offer to make his life a living hell still stands", he smiled as he stood up and walked towards his room

"Goodnight Hermione"

After Draco left, Hermione stayed on at the couch staring at the fireplace. 'Me and Draco as friends? Now I just have to figure out a way to tell Ron and Harry without them hexing Draco to oblivion"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, been busy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (only in my dreams)**_

Chapter 7

She nervously walked towards the Great Hall. It was still quite early in the morning and she wasn't expecting Ron and Harry soon. She sat at the breakfast table and gingerly ate her breakfast, practicing in her mind how to break the news top Harry and Ron

'Hey Harry, Ron, how's quidditch practice? By the way, Malfoy and I are sort of friends… no! no! that wouldn't work', she thought. How about…

'He's really changed and did you know that Lucius curse him!', or

'Dumbledore forced us!'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ron sitting beside her, Harry following silently.

"Hermione, we need to talk", Ron said quietly. She shot her head towards Ron and replied

"Yeah, I need to tell you guys something. You see, I don't really know where to begin here. We have been friends since the first year although I know that you did not like me at first and it was only after the troll attacked that we became friends… yeah, trolls are such horrible creatures but dumb as a rock. Anyway but its not about trolls really or dumb people, although what I'm about to tell you might sound dumb"

"I can't see you anymore Hermione", Ron cut in her rambling

"Excuse me?"

"I can't see you anymore, spend much time with you. Uhm, I know this is dumb but Luna is jealous over you and she thinks that we're more than friends. And if I continue seeing you outside of our classes we would just keep on fighting and she may even break up with me"

"So you decided to end our friendship?". Hermione shouted at Ron. Her head swimming with hurt and anger towards the boy that she loved.

"I'm not ending our friendship, I'm just saying we cannot see each other more often, Harry could please help me explain"

But Harry avoided looking at the both of them

"Uhm, I'm not sure if I should get involved", Harry said quietly

"Well ending it would be the easier path Ronald. I couldn't believe that you think that I would be okay with this. You are so selfish!", Hermione shouted

"Selfish? Selfish", Ron shouted back, "I'm being selfish? Listen to yourself Hermione. This is the one time that I am happy with my life. The first time that someone loves me and I make this, this request until I prove to her that she doesn't have anything to be jealous about and you can only think of yourself. Seems to me that you are the one being selfish"

People were already staring at the shouting spectacle of the twq

"How could you say that I am selfish? I have always helped you with everything Ronal – potions, charms, transfiguration!"

"That's all you care about Hermione, school work. But this is something more than that! We're talking about my relationship with Luna! Its no wonder you do not have someone yet – its because all you can think of is yourself"

"That's were your wrong Ronald, I am going out with Malfoy! That's why I wanted to talk to you this morning. But unlike you, I wouldn't wish to end our friendship!", She finally shouted and walked out of the Great Hall

'Why did I say that to Ron? And Harry? How could I pull this through. I have got to talk to Draco and ask him, beg him if I must to pretend to be by boyfriend. Oooh, what have I gotten myself into!', Hermione thought as she raised back to their dormitory, desperately praying that Draco is still there

"Blanca Aguilus!", she hurriedly said the password and entered their common room shouting Draco's name

"Draco! Draco!", she said as she ran towards his room and knocked hurriedly

"Good morning Hermione, can't resist my charms early in the morning?", Draco said coming out of his bathroom with only a towel covering the lower half of his body

Hermione let out a shriek and immediately turned her back to Draco.

"Oh, come on, you can look. I won't tell Potty and Weasel… Although I would have loved to see their faces when I tell them you love looking at me with only a towel on", he sniggered

"Oh, well, you should have been at the Great Hall earlier. You would have seen their faces when I… Oh Draco I'm so sorry ", she turned to face him but remembered why she had turned back and seeing his half naked body turned her back towards him again

"It was Ron and he told me that he couldn't see me again because his stupid girlfriends was getting jealous of me and so I said that we were… sort of going out", she said the last line particularly with less emphasis

"You told them what?", Draco said in surprise, but in a somewhat amused tone

"I know, I shouldn't have but I reackon we could just pretend for a week or so until I figure something out…"

"That's bloody brilliant Hermione, why didn't I think of that. Having a muggleborn girlfriend would make my mother ecstatic!"

"What? What are you saying?"

"It's the perfect plan! Could you wait for me I'll just get dressed. We should make our first appearance as a couple in potions"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'This is great! I've actually thought of asking Granger to pretend to be my girlfriend to make mother but she asking me – that's priceless!. I'd love to see the look on Pottey and Weasel's faces. My, oh my. My bloody year is finally turning around, he thought happily as he got dressed for class.

'But maybe she did fancy me', he thought smugly. 'After all I am the best looking chap in the whole bloody school!', he thought as he practiced smirking infront of the mirror

"Who's the sexiest sex god?' he asked his smirking reflection, "Yes you are!"

"Are not!", interrupted Hermione as she stood at Draco's door, smiling. "I can't believe you talk to yourself about how good looking you are!", she laughed

"Well I'd rather talk to my handsome self than speak with a weasel whose face cannot even be safe for crickets to land on account that freckles had covered most of it", he said indignantly, "And besides, this is the handsome face that you fell in love with!", he added triumphantly

"Excuse me?", she asked increadously

"Yes my beloved Hermiiiiione", he said irritatingly

"Oh yeah, hey listen, how do you reckon should our story be? We should be consistent you know", she said thoughtfully. Although she had been distracted witj Draco's combing as he seems to have brushed his hair for the hundredth time that moment

"Well", he said as he finally placed his comb down, "We could always say that you tricked me with a love potion'

Whhhack!

"Ouch, I was kidding!", Draco said as he soothes his cheeks where Hermione's bag had made contact seconds ago

"That was not funny!"

"Alright, we can tell them that … -- oh I don't know Hermione, it was your bloody idea!"

"But you agreed to it. Come on Draco, think of something. We can't just blow our cover. What would Ron think? What would Harry think? Its all my fault. I should not have let my temper get the best of me. Oh what the heck! It was Ronald Weasley fault, if he had not run off with that lunatic woman the we won't have –"

Her babbling was interrupted when Draco suddenly pressed his lips to hers. It took several minutes before Hermione had reacted – she hadn't even closed her eyes! Realizing that they were locking lips, Hermione pushed Draco, slapped him again with her bag and screamed at him yet again

"What was that for?", Hermione screemed

"What do you mean what was that for! What WAS that for"

"You kissed me!"

"You wouldn't shot up!"

"So you kissed me?"

"Coz you wouldn't shut up"

"So you kissed me?"

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here"

"We're just pretending to be a couple"

"Well then, think of it as a pretend kiss. Many girls would have killed for that you know", he said as-a-matter-of-factly

"I can't believe you kissed me. You know very well that this is just as an – for Merlin's sake, we haven't even started acting! What will you be expecting next, snogging?"

"Well, that's an idea", he smiled seductively as he walked closer to Hermione, but seeing how she was aiming her bag at his face again. "I was kidding!"

"Well you'd better be! Oh drats! We'll be late for potions! Are you done making yourself beautiful?"m she asked sarcastically

"Well, in fact I am". He stretched out his hand to reach hers, carefully eyeing is she was going to hit him with her bad. He then laced his fingers to his. "Well my love, its show time"

They were in a bit of a run as they were already late for the class

'Drats! Its bad enough that were "announcing" our "relationship", but while being late it potions—this is turning out to be a really, really awful day!', Hermione thought

They pushed the dungeon door slowly as they slowly entered

"Ah yes, Miss Granger…", snape said with such venom in his eyes, so grateful to have another reason to take away points from Gryffindor. However, this drastically change to shocked expression when he saw that Hermione had dragged behind her

"Mr. Malfoy? What is the –"

"I'm sorry professor for our tardiness but my beloved girlfriend had taken forever to make herself so lovely this morning", Draco drawled, and kissed Hermione on the cheek before directly looking at Ron and Harry and sneering at them.

"G-g-girlfriend? Surely you don't mean -- ",

"Yes professor, Hermione Granger is my girlfriend"

BLAG! And with that, Professor Snape fainted on the floor

BLAG! Followed by Neville Longbottom

"Well…", said Draco. "I reckon they took it well"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer where I am pouring out my ideas. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are not mine –ALAS!

Chapter 9

"Did you see their faces? I cannot believe that Potty and Weasel actually cry like babies", Draco laughed

"Well they didn't really cry, but those faces. I've never seen them before! I hate to admit it but it is actually sort of funny", Hermione chuckled as she tried to push Ron and Harry's horrified faces from her mind. Faces which they made when Draco made the announcement about them being a couple during potions.

"Sort of funny? How prude can you get? It's the funniest thing ever!", Draco said incredulously. "Do you think Snape has awoken by now? Its nearly been 12 hours since he's passed out. Didn't think he'd take it that bad", he thought out loud

"Yeah, well Neville had come out of it a few hours ago, he's bound to wake up soon", she said.

They were talking comfortably in their common room celebrating their successful acting for the day. They had decided to take their dinner at their room to avoid questions from their friends as they have not yet straightened out their story of they had come together.

"So what would our story be, my love?" Draco asked Hermione teasingly

"Oh come on, you're not starting to call me by those dumb pet names are you?", Hermione said desperately. "It is just so irritating!"

"Oh, where is your romantic spirit? You Ms. Granger are such a heartless bitch – WITCH!" he corrected himself hurriedly

"Oh a bitch am I? You wouldn't want to come to class tomorrow with a nose as big as ego, would you", she teased back. "Hey why don't we just tell them that we got together because –"

"You couldn't resist my sexy body?", Draco said. "Oh Hermione, can't you take a joke?", he said as he saw Hermione picked up her wand. "We can say we got together for spending all this time together doing head/girl work"

"That could work. They'll buy something like that, wouldn't they?", Hermione said thoughtfully

"Of course they would! They know that you couldn't resist my handsome face and to die for body… Plus you aren't so bad looking yourself. I it seems that you had grown up pretty well over the holidays", Draco eyed her meaningfully

Just as Hermione was about to reply, a magnificent white owl flew in and dropped two letters. She immediately recognized Harry and Ron's handwriting. She immediately opened Harry's letter. She was sort of worried about Harry's reaction regarding all this matter

_Dear Hermione,_

_What is this all about? I mean you and the ferret?_

"Hey! He can't call me a ferret! That was ages ago", Draco said reading from behind Hermione.

"Oh Draco, you can't read my letter! Oh don't give me that look, you do not look cute at all! Oh, alright, just read quietly"

I know that you are upset with Ron but is this really what you want? He's a stinking Slytherine for Merlin's sake. He can't be in love with you on account that he does not have a heart! Please, please come to your senses. HE IS JUST USING YOU!

Still with Love Harry 

Hermione crumpled Harry's letter. She then immediately opened Ron's only to realize the red envelope under the parchment. Ron has sent her a howler

_HOW THICK CAN YOU GET HERMIONE? GOING OUT WITH THAT MUGGLE-HATING PRICK. I THEY SAY YOU ARE THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF OUR AGE! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO FOOLISH. YOU ARE CAHOOTSING WITH THE ENEMY HERE. YOU ARE JUST SO SELFISH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD BECOME AS BIG AS A GIT AS MALFOY!_

Draco did not dare speak a work, fearing Hermione's reaction.

"Those gits! What have I done so wrong to have deserves all that?", She said furiously. "After all the years that we had been friends, this is all I get? They should know that this means war!"

Sorry this was short but I'm really really excited about this! Don't worry luckycharms, Snape will play a bigger role in all these )

Thanks for all the review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy

"You're not thinking of snogging in public are you? That's just plain hideous. I mean me, Draco Malfoy, the fantasy of all women in Hogwarts, kiss a bloody GryffinDORK. I'd say, you must be mental, completely mental", Draco said indignantly, a slight smile creeping up his face

"Not kiss you, you idiot. Why would I want to do that? I was thinking of agitating them further, but not drive them off my life", Hermione said thoughtfully.

She stood up and got a parchement and quill and started to scribble furiously. Draco watched her with interest

'What is that woman up to now? I wouldn't really mind snogging her though. Well not really in public but snog her just the same. – NOT THAT I LIKE HER, he though, she'd just be a good snog—YEAH RIGHT, said a voice inside his head

"I'm done" said Hermione, disrupting Draco's thoughts. He walked towards her to peek into whats she had written in the parchment

_Plan 1:_

_Gush and always talk about how great Ferret is_

"Hey! I thought you're not calling me anymore now that we're together",said Draco after reading the first line

"Oh, sorry, force of habit. And Draco, how many times do I have to remind you that we're not really together"

He ignored her comment and continued to read on

Hold hands with Ferret 

_Pretend to read poetry written – pretend to be written by Ferret_

_Eat lunch together at the Gryffindor table – beside HARRY and RON!_

Draco continued reading, a frown forming on his face.

"This is you big idea? This is so lame Graaaanger"

"what? Whats wrong with it?"

"You want to annoy the living day lights out of Pottey and the Weasel? Leave it to me", Draco said as he stood up, Kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked up his room

"What have I gotten myself into?", Hermione asked herself

The following morning Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall when Ginny caught up with her

"Hey Hermione"

"Oh hey Ginny", Hermione said silently

"I heard about you and Malfoy"

"Oh"

"Well, just want you to know that, I even if I do not agree or even comprehend your condition. I still respect your choice and I am happy if you are"

"Oh Ginny!", Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her friend

"Yeah, I was thinking as I was watching Harry and Ron reacted last night – uhm, they kinda scared all the first years with the cuss words that they're using. They just never thought that you could be happy with Ferre—um, I mean Draco."

"Thanks Ginny, I am happy with him, really", Hermione lied uneasily to her friend

They chatted happily as the walked to the Great Hall. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron already sitting and having their breakfast who looked at her but immediately returned their attention to their pancakes

"Ignore the dorks", Ginny whispered. "They'll come around"

Hermione sat and started and eating her breakfast when she heard owls swooping around. She didn't give much attention to this until she started feeling soft petals falling on her plate. She suddenly looked up and saw hundreds of owls carrying loads of flowers, thus making it look appear that its raining petals. She then noticed three large carrying a bouquet of roses and a red envelope which landed with a bit of a thud on her breakfast plate. All eyes were on her as she started to open the envelope

"Oh Hermione, is that from Draco?", Ginny gushed at her. "He's so romantic!"

"When did you start calling the Ferret by his first name?" hissed Ron.

"When I found out that Hermione loves him because I, unlike you, am happy that she has found happiness", Ginny snapped back

"Let it go Ginny, let him be. I do not have anything to do with him anymore—his giiiirrrll friend (she said this in a very annoying tone) doesn't want us to be friends anymore", Hermione said as she looked sharply at Ron whose face is turning into a deep shade of red

"Open it Hermione, I'm dying of exceitement", said Ginny

She opened the red envelope and a red pen-shapped flame (kinda like fireworks) came out and wrote

"You're beautiful my Hermione, Draco"

in the air. The red flames lasted for 30 seconds before starting to fade. All girls in the Great Hall sighed a sigh of envy as they saw this.

Hermione was so shocked to see this

'This is too much. He's just, I mean, we're just pretending, aren't we?' she thought to herself.

"Do you like it my love?", said a sultry voice from her back

"Oh. Draco, what, why did you, I mean how did, uhm? Yes I did, thanks you", she had said, finally regaining her composture

"That's good. Only the best for my girl", he said, flashing a sexy smile

He said beside her in the Gryffindor table and started eating his breakfast beside Hermione. Hermione still too dumbstruck to move stared at him as he ate,

"Ehem, ehem, I don't remember allowing any Ferret to eat at the Gryffindor table do you Harry?" Ron said in a raised voice so everyone can hear it

"Shut it Ron", Ginny said to him, "Let him eat peacefully with Hermione"

"Thank you Ginny", Draco said politely and continued eating his breakfast. Hermione whispered quietly to him

"What are you doing?"

"Just following your plan", he whispered back—his face a little too close to her

" Anyhow, I have Transfiguration this morning so I have to go ahead", he said loudly "I'll see you later my princess". After which, he kissed her lightly on the lips, stood up and walked towards the door (a bit too hastily though—avoiding any slaps from Hermione)

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for the longest time… and sorry this wasn't really as funny as I'd hope it would be… I'll make it up to you next time – I promise…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Malfoy's spectacle during breakfast, Ron and Harry stormed out of the Great Hall.

"We can't let this happen Harry, its like he's doing it on purpose to annoy us! And I can't understand why is Hermione falling for all of this stunt.", said Ron, still flushed with anger

"Yeah, I really don't get that. But she may also be doing this to get back at you – but I would have thought that she would have come around after owling her", Harry said thoughtfully

"We need to get back at the git Harry. I can't stand him. I 'd love to wipe that smirk off his face"

"Yeah, but what should we do? Hexing him in public would not be a good idea. Hermione is a brilliant witch and I would not risk her hexing us", Harry said reasonable

"You're right mate, she can really turn metal! We need a plan to get her away from that git! But what do we do?", Ron said thoughtfully

"That's it Ron! If she has somebody else, she won't need Malfoy anymore! But who do we get to woo her?"

"That's bloody brilliant Harry, although you do understand that I can't be that one to, you know, pretend to woo her. Luna is going to have a fit when she finds out that I'm involved. You know how jealous she gets. How about you mate? Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Why me? I don't even think she'd buy it mate. We're too brother and sisterly… We need someone else", Harry said thoughtfully. Frantically searching his mind to find someone. Just then, a boy came up to them…

"Hello Ron, Harry. How is it goin'?"

As both turn to look at the boy, an evil (oh, well maybe not really evil) spread throughout their faces – they had found their man.

"I thought that I'd told you that there will be no more kissing!", Hermione nearly screamed at Draco as he enters the common room.

"Oh, are you sure you told me? I don't seem to recall anything", Draco replied, trying to look as innocent as he could

"Oh shut it Malfoy", Hermione said sharply "you knew very well that I said that last night…Why do you keep doing that?", Hermione asked irritably

"Well I'll have you know that I did not enjoy that one bit. I was only doing it to prove to everyone that we're together. And besides, you should consider yourself fortunate, many girls would kill for that you know", was his smug reply

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're the, what do you call yourself? Oh yeah, the sex god of Slytherine", she said in a mocking tone

"Laugh all you want Granger, if I had known better, I think you rather enjoyed that kiss."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did! You closed your eyes… and you sighed after the kiss"

"What? Well so did you!"

"At least I never denied it", Draco retorted, his face on a fixed shocked expression as what he had just said. "I mean, you know… kissing you means I agitated Pottey and Weasley to no end, that's why I enjoyed it. Oh stop looking at me like that Graaanger – don't get any weird ideas now", he said hastily changing the subject

"Oh, right.", Hermione said quietly trying to push what had Draco said out of her head. "Well, I'm off to bed. And Draco, although kissing me brings you satisfaction as it annoys Harry and Ron to no end, please do not do it again…", she said silently as she walked to her bedroom. Before reaching her door, she turned back to Draco and said "Unless you want me to hex your, uhm, "willie" so bad you won't be able to have children anymore." And with that she went into her bedroom and shut her door.

'I am such an idiot – good looking, but still an idiot!', Draco thought finally as he stood up and walked towards his room

The next morning, Hermione sat quite nervously at their common room waiting for Draco. Despite their argument the previous night, she was still determined to show Ron and Harry that she and Draco were together. It was not that she didn't really enjoyed their kiss—on the contrary, Draco was a good kisser – its just that he has been known to be a womanizer and she has a "don't kiss him since you don't know where it has been" attitude towards Malfoy. Her thoughts were interrupted as Draco emerged from his dormitory.

"Ehem, up so early are we?"

"I was just thinking that since we're "together" we should go down the great hall together"

"Right. Is that all?", Draco looked at her questioningly

"And I want to apologize for last night. I know you're only trying to help. But I hope you do understand that kissing you makes me really uncomfortable"

"Oh alright Hermione, I won't kiss you again", he said finally

"Thanks"

"How about sex then?", he asked her teasingly. "I bet that would blow Pottey and Weasels top?"

"And how do you plan for them to know that? We'll have sex in the Great Hall for everyone to see?", she asked at him, laughing at the incredulity of his suggestion

"Why Hermione, I never thought there's a wild woman in there somewhere", Draco replied, now laughing at how Hermione blushed as she realized what she had said

"Oh shut it Malfoy, we'll be late for breakfast.' She said as she dragged Draco towards the portrait hole

Thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me to continue this fanfic. I promise more action in the next few chapters! Will update soon

Psycho4DUCKS—thanks for the wonderful idea about Neville – I promise I would give him more role in this one

God'sgirl88- thanks for the reviews – sorry if I still have punctuation issues – just don't have the time to correct them

For all of you guys who continually review my story—THANK YOU SO MUCH


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – But I am excited to get my own copy of Book 6! Its coming out tomorrow!**

Chapter 12

It was potions once again and Draco and Hermione arrived hand in hand.

"Ah, our newest celebrity couple. Nice of you to finally decide to finally join our class", Snape said bitterly. Apparently still annoyed with them for the big bump on his head that he got when he fainted

"Sorry professor", both said silently

"And I hope you do not mind that I will be assigning you different partners, seeing that being together might distract you from potion making. Lets see, Granger and Longbottom, Malfoy and, lets see… Potter."

Draco and Hermione walked silently beside their partners -- Draco with as obvious scowl at his face.

"Hi Neville"

"Sorry you had to be partnered with me Hermione. I know that you'd rather be with Draco", Neville said

"Oh don't be silly. Its rather nice that I am working with a Gryffindor for once", she said smilling

At this moment, Harry and Ron were signaling two thumbs up to Neville.

'Go ahead. Do it now', mouthed Ron

"SO are you ready? It says here that we shout have 3 ounces of leeches and skinned ginger. Why don't you start skinning the ginger then and I would start melting sap from ore tree"

"Oh all right", Neville said. He was still eyeing Ron and Harry who were still frantically sending nudging him

-FLASHBACK-

"But I don't want to get hurt! I haven't been to the hospital wing and I'd like to keep it that way, even for just a bit longer", Neville said pleadingly to Ron and Harry

"But it's the only way to break up Hermione and Malfoy", Ron said exasperatedly at Neville. "If she sees that she can have a pick of other guys, or any guy for that matter. She can break it off with Malfoy. All you have to do is woo her. Didn't you ever fancy her?"

"I like her alright but only as a sister. She has been the most helpful friend that I've ever had. Of course except that time that she hexed me"

"Then just look at it this way, this is your chance to thank her."

"By ruining her romance?", asked Neville, he was starting to look really confused by this time

"By helping her realize that Malfoy is wrong for her", said Harry

"Oh, all right. But how do I woo her? I haven't got any idea since I haven't wooed anyone before"

"That is where we come in", said Harry

"Not to offend you or anything mate, but you guys aren't so keen on girls yourself. Ron just got lucky with Luna", Neville said, a faint smile on his face

"Oh all right, all right. Actually this book that I have can help you", Harry said as he held up a small muggle book entitled 1000 Best Pick Up lines

"Are you sure about that? That doesn't look like a very reliable book", Neville asked curiously

"Yes it is! Let me read you some", said Ron. Ron started reading from the list

_Is your name campbell's cause you are just mmm mmm good_

"What is a Campbells?", Neville asked Ron

"I don't really know, maybe it a muggle thing, Hey Harry. What is a campbell?"

"Campbell is a soup. Nah, don't use that one, you might get smacked. Read another one Ron"

If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together 

"That sounds a tad lame to me don't you think?", Ron said after reading it

"Oh, I thought that was sort of a pleasant line", said Neville, slightly blushing

"NOT!", Harry and Ron said, almost shouting

"Hey how about this…

_Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by angel?  
_

"I'm beginning to think that this is a real crappy book Harry", Ron said after reading some more lines

_If I follow you home, will you keep me?_

Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet. 

_If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous.  
_  
"Now you lost me, what is a McDnald's?", said Neville

"Oh never you mind", said Harry

_  
Was it love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?  


"I think it would be best to chuck this book in the fire", Harry said silently. The two boys couldn't agree with him more.

"We're doomed.", Neville said sullenly

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Neville, are you quite all right. You seem a bit nervous", Hermione eyed him all too curiously

"Oh, nothing, could you pass me the dried lizard. I can start powdering their tails", He said

"Oh okay". Hermione passed him the lizards and went back to reading the instructions

"You know Hermione, you're like campbells…", Neville said rather hurriedly

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you? Did you say Campbells?", Hermione asked him

"Yeah Campbells, they're mmmm mmmm good right?", Neville said so nervously he couldn't look at Hermione in the face

"Well they're quite all right I suppose. I never though you knew them. It is a muggle food you know.", she said thoughtfully while she was stirring the their cauldron

"Yeah, muggle". He said defeatedly

He felt a piece of paper hit him. He opened it and read the note from RON

Do it now! 

He looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'I'm trying'

"You know Hermione, do you know why the sky is so gray?". Asked Neville

"Well, its usually because of the cloud formation. You when all---"

"Its because all the blue is in your eyes". Neville said silently, slightly blushing

"Oh you're so funny Neville. My eyes are not blue, they're brown it you haven't noticed"

"Oh right. But you know if you were a burger at McDOnalds…"

"Oh McDonalds! I love McDOnalds. Hold on Neville, why are you suddenly talking about muggle stuff?"

"Oh, nothing really I, I "

"Oh I get it, you want help with your muggle studies. You could have asked me directly you know, I would help you anytime"

"Oh right, rigght, muggle studies. I really need to sort out my muggle studies. Thanks for agreeing to help". Neville said tentatively

Their silence was broken when Harry and Draco's potion exploded and splattered potion all over the room

"Looks like you two are spending your evenings doing detention", Snape finally said

Thank you for all of the review. I really appreciate it! Sorry for all the typos and incorrect grammar… will try to be more careful next time


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time – I was in mourning after I read HBP. I couldn't believe Dumbledore's dead! This was a bit of a shock, really. Oh well, life must go on… And so now I bring this to you… **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 13

"That didn't quite work out the way we wanted it to", Harry was whispering to Neville and Ron during lunch. The three were huddled together in the Gryffindor table

"Yeah, I really blew it. I couldn't remember the lot that I was supposed to say so I kept on saying bits and pieces", Neville said apologetically. "Well, at least we gave it a shot mate"

"Oh no. We're not done yet, we've still got plan B". Ron said

"Plan B? Oh, I don't know, we really should drop it you know guys. It was lucky that Malfoy was partnered with you, otherwise I could have been in the hospital wing right now. He would have hexed me to next week for coming onto Hermione like that. I'm hopeless mates, you know that", Neville said

"That's not true! I think we're really onto something. Maybe you should ask her to the next Hogsmead trip.", Ron said

"Yeah, and we could get Malfoy into trouble so he could not come to Hogsmead". Harry added. His eyes sparkling with mischief

"But how do we do that?", Neville asked nervously

"Leave it to use mate", Ron said

After dinner, Hermione was quietly reading her transfiguration book quietly by the fireplace in the common room when Draco burst in. He appears to be covered in a slimy green substance from head to toe.

"I am going to tear them to pieces! And then, I will tear the little pieces to smaller pieces!", Draco muttered to himself

"What happened to you? I never thought that Quidditch practice can be that -- dirty", Hermione said trying to suppress her laughter

"Yeah cut those little pieces to smaller pieces and feed them to the Mrs. Norris", Draco said ignoring Hermione's comment

"What happened?"

"What happened? You're asking me what happened? Potter and Weasely happened!"

"Now, now, let me clean you up and then you can tell me what happened!"

"I just told you what happened. You're idiot friends happened to me! And I am going to kill them for that, I'll just get me an axe then and hack them into small pieces", Draco muttered again, his eyes gleaming with mischief

"Scourgiffy!", muttered Hermione and all the slime and dirt immediately disappeared and. He kept on pacing back and forth and Hermione just stared amusedly at him

"Oh, Draco calm down and take a sit beside me and tell me what happened". She was a bit shocked when Draco followed her and sat defiantly beside her

"They were egging me, really. There we were practicing so we can Griffindorks…"

"Hey"

"Oh, apologies. Anyway so we can beat you in the next match your idiot friends charmed the snitch so when I caught it green slime exploded covering me! Well, not that it had tarnished my good locks, mind you"

"But how did you know it was them?", said Hermione ignoring his comment

"Who else would have done that? We just have to get back at them"

"Oh, and why would I help you with that? That's a team rift, that has nothing to do with me", Hermione said

"Oh, and you wouldn't take revenge for you boyfriend then?", Draco said. The term boyfriend has suddenly thrown off Hermione and she couldn't respond for a while. Even though she perfectly understand that they were only pretending, thinking of Draco as a boyfriend has suddenly shot shivers up her spine

"Well, well, you like that huh? You like to think that I really am your boyfriend. I bet you want it to be true", Draco teased

"What are you talking about Draco? You know we're just pretending anyway. I was thinking of how we can be more convincing as a couple", Hermione said hurriedly

"Yeah right. As if your idiot friends do not believe us already. What makes you think that they are doubting we're together?"

"Well during Potions, Neville started acting a little strange, he kept on saying things, like he was…", Hermione suddenly felt her face turn crimson

"Well, what did he do to you?",Draco demanded more forcefully that he intended

"No, it wasn't like that. He was saying funny things… things that muggles say when they want to ask a person out"

Draco didn't understand why but these words stung him like crazy. He wanted to go out and hex Neville at this moment.

'Dammit Draco, keep yourself together, he thought.'

"Oh? And why is this so? You don't really think he fancies you, do you? I mean, he couldn't possible like you?", Draco finally said

"And why couldn't he like me? Is it so impossible for some people to like me. Not all people are like you Malfoy", Hermione challenged Draco

'Crap, she called me Malfoy again. I really pissed her off this time', Draco thought

"Its not like that, Hermione, and could you please call me Draco again. I thought we had a deal?", she didn't answer so he continued.

"I just thought you were sort of like a sister to her, you know, with you always helping him. I thought it would just be incestuous for him to like you like that", Draco finally said

"Well yeah, it would feel that way though", Hermione finally said. "And I don't really think that he fancies he. I think Ron and Harry put him up to this. After all, he had been using muggle pick up lines."

"Oh, and you think they put him up to this because they're not fully convinced that we're together? They are smarter than they look", Draco said

"Exactly, so I guess we need to prove to them that we really are together"

"Maybe shagging in public would do that?", Draco suggested hopefully. Hermione only threw him a dirty look and that shut him up… Silence followed as the two were drowned in their own thoughts

'She can be really scary when she does that, after all, she's a really powerful witch', Draco thought. 'she is after all the smartest girl in the class. Hell, she beat me in all classes except potions wherein we're tied for first place…. Potions, hold on', He thought

At that same moment, Hermione's thought was racing. 'Malfoy can really be a prat most of the time! Shagging in public – what an idiot! Well, not really, in the short time that I hand known him, he was quite smart. Ofcourse I'll always be better than him in all classes, well maybe not potions. I can't believe he's really got talent for that…wait a minute, why didn't I think of it sooner"

"I know what we can do! But mind you, this would be a bit of extreme", Hermione said suddenly. She stood up and started pacing in front of the fireplace

"Well I bet not as extreme as what I'm thinking", Draco challenged

"Love potion!" they said at the same time

"Yes, I'll steal one from Snape's stash… Of course he does have a stash. He's potions master for Merlin's sake. Its his duty to have a stash", Draco said after seeing Hermione's shocked expression.

"Oh, right. Yeah and you could drink it so everyone can see", Hermione said

"Oh no you don't. We have to drink it together. You're such a lousy actor anyway"

"No we don't what if .. if things get out of control?", said Hermione

"No it won't because we'll take small doses so nothing drastic would happen. Not that I can already see such longing in you eyes when you look at me", Draco teased

"Right. Keep telling that to yourself Draco… So we drink it together"

"I'll nip it from Snapes cupboard when I do detention with him tonight and we drink tomorrow. For now you better rest and let me take care of everything"

"Right. Good night then. Um, have a good detention", Hermione said as she walked to her room

'I am getting myself into too much trouble for this', she thought as she closed the door


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So this is it. Are you sure of the dosage?", Hermione said holding a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Of course I am! Its very simple really. You would normally use 5 drops of the potion for it to hit a person full force. But since I know that you're already having difficulty to resist my good looks (Hermione shot him a sharp look at this one), you would need fewer drops. I might be needing a few more drops than required for it to work on me", He added sarcastically

"Oh you're just so charming, are you?", Hermione said sarcastically

"You noticed?", Draco answered back. Teasing Granger was so much fun – like Christmas!

"I still don't feel comfortable about us taking it at the same time", Hermione said. "What if something happens? What if we don't go back to normal? What if we do something that would make Ron hate me forever?", Hermione said quietly

"Oh all right, if you insist. We can take it alternately, you take it today, I take it tomorrow". He finally conceded

"Oh, I was thinking you take it first"

"Me? Why me it was your stinking idea! You take it first, anyway I do not need to take it as much as you", Draco said

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, I mean I am much more convincing than you are! I can pretend I like you without looking sick", He added hurriedly

"Oh, right. I thought… "

"Thought what Hermione? That I like you, come off it. You know why we're doing this in the first place. You don't think I actually fancy you, do you?", He asked curiously

"Ofcourse not! I am perfectly clear with why we're doing this. Alright, if you want me to have a go at that bloody potion first then I'll go first", She said angrily

"Lets just do it at the same time alright. We have reduced dosage to half so the emotions would not be as strong, alright.? And it would only last for about 8 hours the most. Tonight, we'll be back to normal."

"If you say so", Hermione finally said "a toast to us then", afterwards she took a swig of the juice with drops of potion in it, and so did Draco

She didn't feel anything different right away, she was expecting some tingling sensation but nothing happened.

"I do not think its working Draco, maybe you got the wrong—" BLAG! She fell on floor with a thud

Draco saw Hermione hit the floor. He rushed over her but he suddenly felt dizzy and blackness took over him.

HERMIONE'S POV 

When Hermione heard a thud beside her, she stood up and brushed herself. She hadn't really taken the potion since she wanted to see how it would actually affect a person. She had read somewhere that effects might vary.

'Sometimes, I'm just so clever', she thought.

She stared at the sleeping Draco. Some of his hair was covering his eyes.

'He looked so peaceful, and so handsome. No wonder so many girls wanted to be with him. If only he didn't smirk too much, he can really be so handsome', Hermione thought. 'And he is a great kisser… too bad he's a such an ass'

Drac suddenly stirred and sat up rubbing his head

"What happened?", He asked looking confused. He suddenly looked at understanding finally dawning. His confused look was immediately replaced by a seductive smile

"Hey there, how're you doin'?", He said as he slowly approached her. His eyes fixed on her. "Well aren't you just the prettiest girl… woman I've ever seen"

She blushed furiously at this. She knew that this was the potion talking, but she couldn't help blushing under the melting gaze Draco Malfoy

"Oh, stop it Draco. I need to tell you something, I didn't actually take the potion. I know you'll be mad but I don't really want to do something that I would regret later on. But I swear I would take the potion tomorrow. It'll be my turn", Hermione said hurriedly

"Potion-shmotion! If my darling Hermy do don't want to take no potion, then its fine with her Drackie-waykie", He said slowly stroking Hermione's hair. He continued to stare lovingly at her when his hands got caught in her bushy hair

"Ow.. ow, Draco that hurt", Hermione said looking at him reproachfully

"Oh, Did I hurt my darling Hermy. I am so sorry my love! Its just that your hair is so lovely to touch. Its has so much… er … character. It just makes you so beautiful"

"Don't go there Malfoy… Leave my hair alone. At least I do not wear a ton of gel everyday", She said sarcastically

'Oh, do you not want me to wear my hair this way?", He said with panic in his voice. "Well, I thought you did like it though…" He looked as if he was about to cry

"Oh, its alright. I… I like it Draco. Now lets go get some breakfast Draco"

"Drackie", He corrected her

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

As they arrived the Great Hall, Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table but to her shock Draco sat beside her, a broad smile on his face

"I thought you'd fancy having breakfast together darling", he said. "Good morning Gryffindors", he said happily. All the Gryffindors stared at him, mouths open. Forks, spoons and goblets falling on the floor as the shocked Gryffindors had a hard time recovering from the shock.

He started pouring food Hermione's plate and his plate when Harry and Ron arrived

"Bloody hell, what is that git doing in our table?", Ron demanded looking at Hermione

"Oh, good morning Ronald, good morning Harry James. Bacons?", Draco said with such sunshine in his voice that Ron and Harry was dumbfounded

"Er… no thanks. Why are you here/", Harry said as he sat down

"Well, me and my snuggle bunny had decided to have breakfast together. Isn't that right my bunnykins?", he said as he looked longingly at Hermione. Hermione on the other hand look horrified at this names Draco was calling her

"Oh, right.", Hermione said finally.

"I think we better head for class, I've just lost my appetite", Ron said finally standing up

"Oh well walk right with you. Are you done my darling?" Draco stood up and looked at Hermione's empty plate. "I know how you've missed walking with your friends to class. Come on now"

Draco held out his hands for Hermione to take, but before he helped her up, he slowly raised her hands to his lips and kissed it. Hermione was shocked at her reaction because she felt shivers up her spine as Draco's lips touched her skin. He only smiled after this and led her out the Great Hall.

AN:

Sorry it was soo short! Promise more fun stuff next time I update!

My apologies for all the typos and spelling mistake, I'm such a lousy speller – I just someone could be by checker hint! Hint! just send me a msg thru MSN msgr Girl'88: Thanks for sharing the grief – can wait for Book 7 though. Hope its great! Oh, and I got the pick up lines from a website

**PSYCHO4DUCKS**: still working on putting the ducks in -- I promise the ducks will have their place in my fanfic

**CRYSTAL:** there would be more romantic scenes but they would always be funny – I think Draco can be romantic but I always want to keep a conceited and sarcastic side of him – that would make him so Draco-like

**Steelo**: Yes, those boys can be sad… what can I say, its so much fun to make them such idiots -- but I don't mean that in an offensive way! I still like them, I think its just so funny how worked up they can get when it comes to Draco and Hermione


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (and Draco Malfoy)**

Draco had tailed the trio the entire morning. He would have even joined them in Transfiguration too if he had not been thrown out as Gryffindors have their class with Ravenclaws. When it was time for lunch, Draco had once again rejoined them at the Gryffindor table and Ron was not at all happy about this.

"Harry. Ronald" Draco greeted them too enthusiastically as he shook their hands eagerly. "Had a lovely morning?"

"Bloody hell, you're here again! How many times do I have to flush to make you go away?", Ron asked desperately. "Uh, Hermione, your boyfriend is at it again. Can you please tell ferret boy that I am getting tired of his ferret-face following us around" Ron said scowling

"And why shouldn't he be with me during lunch? Luna is eats with you, and Ginny eats with Harry. Why can't I eat with him?", Hermione snapped back at him. "Just because you're itty bitty ego is hurt doesn't give you the right to order everybody around!"

"Why would my ego be hurt with him around? He's just dumb Malfoy for crying out loud!", Ron asked heatedly, he was already shouting at this point

"Oh, let me see…he's a million times better looking than you are! He's more popular than you are! And he's smarter than you will ever be. He's sweet and caring and sensitive – that's why I will never love you that way that I love him!" Hermione shouted at Ron. She was trembling with anger and would have not realized what she had if not the abrupt silence in the great hall.

It was obvious that everyone had stopped eating their meals to listen to their argument... It was Draco who had broken the silence

"Awww munchkin, you really think I'm handsome?", Draco asked at Hermione seductively. "Not that I ever doubted, ofcourse. I just know I'm so HOT"

"Uh, ofcourse Mal—Draco, you're my boyfriend", Hermione said, emphasizing the word "boyfriend" as she smirked at Ron

"Uh, why don't you go frolic or something Malfoy", Ron said rudely

"Do you think it would be better to have lunch at you table?", Hermione asked Draco but glaring at Ron afterwards

"Ofcourse", Draco said as he stood up and helped Hermione to her feet

After dinner, Hermione proceeded to the library to do her homework. She had been trying to avoid Draco the entire evening to avoid any "encounters" especially after what she had said during lunch time. She had carefully planned it– she would escape from Draco and spend the evening doing homework in the library and wait for the effect of the potion to wear off. It was close to midnight when she returned back to the dormitory

"Dragon blood", she said to the portrait

As she entered the common room, she saw Draco's school work spread on the carpet but Draco was not around. It was then that Draco came out of their bathroom with only a towel wrapped on the lower part of his body.

"Hey, snuggle bunnykins, you're home", Draco said sweetly as he closed into her. At this Hermione tensed

"But, but its almost midnight. The potion lasts only, it cannot be", she said to him in disbelief or nervousness (it was really hard to tell)

"Oh, really?" Draco said seductively inching closer to her , but eventually broke into fits of laughter

"You should have seen you're face! You were so scared!", Draco laughed

"I was not!", Hermione said and grabbed her wand pointing it to Draco's uhm, "wand"

"Oh, come on Hermione. It was a joke, you're not going to hex me are you?", He said as he still closed the gap between him and Hermione. "Is it my fault that I look so damn sexy?", Draco said trying to look seductively as he could

It was Hermione's turn to laugh "Oh, Draco... Draco, Draco, Draco...Whatever look you were going for...you missed"

"Oh come off it! Why don't you just admit that I am one sexy beast!", Draco teased Hermione, who just rolled her eyes at the Slytherine

Draco went to his room to get dressed. When he came out, he walked over near the fire and sat opposite Hermione

"So how does it feel when you took the potion?", Hermione asked

"I have Weasley's enraged expression etched in my memory for as long as I live...knowing that I had been the cause of it all makes it so much better. It felt like Christmas back there"

"I know, I know he such a bad temper but he was really furious! I had actually never seen him this worked up about such a small thing"

"Its because he's jealous! Sometime Hermione, you can be as dim as the dungeons", Draco said

"Do you think he was? Well that was the plan wasn't it?", Hermione said tentatively

"Yes it is...Although we might have a bit of a problem now", Draco said mysteriously

"Problem? What is it now? Oh, do you reckon they have noticed. Has Harry noticed that it was only a potion? Oh we should have been more careful! Well, its all you're fault, you kept calling me those stupid name – snuggle bunny! Where do you get those ideas? Maybe we should do something about it tomorrow. Its not too late now, is it? So what is the problem?", Hermione rambled on as Draco watched her

"Oh, if you don't wipe that smirk off your bloody face and tell me what the problem is, I will curse you to have boils in places where the sun doesn't shine!", Hermione said

"Tsk, tsk Miss granger, I had never heard you talk dirty like that!" Draco teased her yet again

"What is it Draco?", Hermione said as she reached for her wand

"Well, the problem is, I think you're in love with me", Draco said, with a satisfied with himself

"What are you playing at? You know that I was only acting...it was the ...oh stop smiling you prat. You know it's a lie... I was just acting. Surely you don't believe that", Hermione answered quite nervously

"Right...right, Draco said, his voice unconvinced. "Well anyway its your turn tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll make you that you don't get carrid away", and with that, Draco stood up, kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked to his room leaving a dumbfounded Hermione sitting in the common room

Back in the common room, Ron, Harry and Neville was in the common room and once again plotting against Malfoy and Hermione

"I'll kill him. I'll really kill him Harry. We really need something to do about it… I reckon we just hex him and turn him into a ferret again… or a duck!", Ron said angrily

"A duck? Is that the best you could do Ronald? My, my… you really have the brilliance of a toad stool", Ginny interrupted, smirking at him

"Shut it Ginny. You're not wanted here you know…", Ron answered her angrily

"Oh, when I think that somebody is trying to hurt a friend of mine, I usually try to involve myself and stop the gits who are trying", Ginny snapped. "And I can't believe you Harry and Neville, helping out ickle Ronie to carry out his stupid plot. If you do not stop I will tell Hermione."

"Come on Ginny, we're only doing this for her sake! What if Malfoy is just making a fool out of Hermione? We need to be sure you know, you can never trust a Slytherin", Harry reasoned out

"Whatever you say Harry. What ever you say", Ginny said as he walked out of the common room while muttering something like "morons" as she walked up the girls dormitory

"Let her be, she would not tell Hermione for sure. Now I just had a brilliant idea!", Ron said with a mischievous glint on his eyes

"I don't like that look Ron, I don't like it at all", Neville said nervously

"Well, aren't you just a bloody ray of sunshine", Ron snapped at Neville

"So what is it?", Harry said immediately

"If we can't break them up by someone following Hermione around, maybe, we can break them up if Hermione thinks that Draco is cheating on her!", Ron said triumphantly

"If you haven't noticed Einstein, Malfoy appears to be deeply into Hermione", Harry said

"What's an Einstein… Oh stop confusing us Harry", said Neville

Ron didn't pay attention to the two and continued on, "We could lure Malfoy to snog a girl and set it up so Hermione can witness that, that would surely break them up"

"But who would we convince to seduce Draco. I'm sure many would want to but they're too scared that Hermione would hex them", Harry said

"Oh, Neville can do that", Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Me? You're mental! Haven't you noticed that Malfoy is not gay!", Neville protested

"Yeah, like he would go out with you if he is!", Ron said sarcastically which caused a pained look to cross Neville's face. "Polyjuice! You will drink it so you can look like Pansy and then seduce Draco. We'll just nick some from Snape's cupboard and carry out with the plan"

"But why does it have to be me? Why can't it be you? Or Harry?", Neville said outraged. "I will not do it… kiss Malfoy. You've gone mental Ronald Weasley!"

**AN: _Thank you guys to all those who have reviewed. For all the typos and misspelled words, I apologize! I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, I would like to hear from you please email me at or you can send me an IM _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Neville lay awake in his four poster bed. He has been terribly distressed with Harry and Ron's plan and his participation in it. He felt angry at how his two friends had been treating him and blackmailing him on helping Hermione.

'Ofcourse I don't want anything to happen to her, she's my friend and I didn't want to get her heart broken by Malfoy. But why do I have to do all the embarrassing stuff!', He thought miserably. 'And if Malfoy ever finds out that I was part of all this, I will never see the light of day'

He had been tired of thinking of ways to back out from being "Pansy bait" but it had seemed hopeless. He looked at his watch and it was 3 in the morning when an idea struck.

'Harry and Ron would not be happy with this but this is probably the only way… or the only plan I've got for now. Maybe they would understand, if they really care for Hermione's happiness, they have to understand'

He felt worried about it but it's the only plan he has so far. With that in mind, he fell into a dream filled sleep where Malfoy was running around and chasing him to give him a kiss.

**MEANWHILE… **

They were walking hand in hand towards the lake when Hermione stopped and turn to face him. He slowly cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips

"Go out with me", He said softy and he looked straight into her eyes

"I am with you silly", she answered back, laughing

"Not like this. Go out with me, for real this time Hermione", he said, a hint of desperation from his voice

"What are you talking about Draco? Why would I go out with you?", Hermione looked at him questioningly

"I have been thinking and I …", he said

"Thinking? Did that hurt you", she teased him

"Great, I am trying to pour my heart out and you are making jokes", Draco said sarcastically

"Okay, okay Mr. 'I'm suddenly so sensitive', said Hermione. "What did you want to say Draco?"

"Okay but don't laugh or anything or don't come to think of it, I better move away because you tend to get too violent sometimes". He said with a nervous laugh

"All I'm saying Hermione is I think I'm … I think I like you", he said finally

"Oh" Hermione said, a shocked looked on her face

"Yeah, I really think I do. I just can't help feeling it you know. Its not my fault, I just felt it. And it kills me to know that we are just pretending to be together when I have always wanted that to be true." He said

Hermione did not speak, but just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She just stared at him for moments…

"So I guess you do not feel the same about me, I should have known. God, I'm so stupid. It is still is Weasly, huh?",Draco said defiantly and then turned to walk away. He was halfway towards the castle when he heard Hermione's voice

"So you're just gonna leave and walk away without hearing what I have to say… Tsk… tsk… tsk… and I'm supposed to be the know-it-all", Hermione said smiling

He started to walk back to her, his heart pounding so fast and so loud he thought it might just burst. When he finally reached her, he stood and looked into her eyes

"So what do you have to say for yourself Ms. Know-it-all?", he said smiling hopefully

"That I have NOT been thinking about Ron these past weeks but a certain blonde boy with sexy eyes", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"That I had been dreaming that this show that we had to put up was not just pretend… that my heart had been wanting it to be a reality", she said

With this, their lips met in a melting and blissful kiss. All the passion and longing that he had felt was pouring into this kiss that they were finally sharing… He was floating and soaring… He could hear music and birds chirping… and Hermione laughing….

'Hold on, how could Hermione laugh when he was lip-locking with her? That can't be possible', He thought. He forced himself to open his eyes and there he saw his white fluffy pillow wrapped around his arms

"Having a snog with your pillow? You should have told me you do this, I could have knocked you know", Hermione said. She was standing by his bed laughing uncontrollably

"Oh get a grip Granger… and stop laughing like that, you sound like a hyena! That's not how ladies should laugh like, you're so barbaric", Draco said irritably. He could still feel his face burn with embarrassment and what feels like disappointment that all was just a dream

"Nightmare is more like it!", he said loudly

"You were having a nightmare? You were snogging you pillow and you claim it's a nightmare?", Hermione continued to tease him. He was not getting off easy, he had given her ammunition of insults by his display with is pillows

"Oh shut it Granger. What do you want?", he snapped

"Touché! I should not have interrupted you and your pillow. Does she have a name?", She laughed again

He was really getting pissed off although he was not sure if it was entirely because of the insults Hermione was throwing at him or the fact the he had just dreamed all of that

"Oh all right, I just came in to see if you have any of the love potion left? But then again, maybe this is not the best day to drink the potion. After seeing you and the pillow…" she sighed and faked a sad expression… "I had never felt so rejected before… Luna was one thing… but a pillow? This is really going to bruise my ego", she said finally before she left his room

'Bloody hell, I'll never hear the end of this', though Draco as he pulled himself to get ready for his classes.

_I know its really short and I haven't updated for so long but I just think that this is very important since this is where Draco comes face to face with the reality that he did like Hermione… _

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I did a bit of traveling last week. Thanks for the patience. I promise the next few chapters would be up before the weekend


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I only own them in my dreams… 

Chapter 17

"I have got it!", Ron said finally, holding a piece of what seemed to be an invisible object in his hands

"What have you got there?", Harry answered finally

"This mate, is Pansy Parkinson's hair", Ron said victoriously

"Bloody brilliant! How did you get it?", Harry said

"Just your invisibility cloak and access to the Slytherin girls bathroom", Ron said. "The horrors that I saw back there (shudders), I think I now deserved to be called 'the boy who lived'!

"So we're really going through with it then?", Neville asked, with disappointment in his voice

"Are you really this thick, or are you putting in extra effort today? I had not just gone through the underworld to get this piece of hair for nothing! I may have been scarred for life after what I had just seen in their girl's bathroom!", Ron said indignantly

"Oh all right, but this is the last time I'm helping you out.", Said Neville. "And if any of these ever comes out …"

"It won't Neville. Just remember we're doing it for Hermione's sake. We have to save her from Malfoy", Harry said finally

"Oh, all right. For Hermione. But I would not snog Malfoy", Neville almost shouted and caused some first years cast them a shocked look

"Ofcourse you wouldn't have! You'll just have to seduce him and trick him into betraying Hermione. Harry and I would be under the invisibility cloak when you seduce him and them we would just show Hermione a pensive of what we will see. You don't really have to go at it", Ron said

Neville still looked unconvinced

"This is would be the last time Neville, and we'll be there to protect you if Malfoy tries anything". Harry said

"Okay, lets do it then", Neville said – probably more to himself than to Harry and Ron

Draco was walking towards the library. He had just been done with his Head duties and was going towards the library to look for Hermione. Since the pillow incident this morning, he had not seen her. His head was filled with thoughts from his dreams the previous night

'It must have been a side effect of the potion or something. I mean, I find her attractive and all, but me, in love with her? That's absurd! How can I possibly love her when I had hated her for so long… Well not really hated her… but still we had been fighting for years now!'

He was still lost in thought when he heard footsteps. He stopped and turned to see who it was.

"Parkinson, I know that its you back there. What do you want?", Draco said

"How… how… how do you know that its me?", the voice said back

"I can smell you. You're the only pureblood that smells like house elves", Draco said dryly. "Well, except for Goyle maybe, he does smell like blue cheese"

"Yeah, she does. Doesn't she? I mean…ehem, ehem… . Oh Drackie-pooh, you always tease me", the voice said in a rather pitchy voice. "Pansy" walked closer to touch Draco's arm. Draco brushes it off immediatetly, a disgusted expression on his face

"What happened to your voice?", Draco asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing, just ate something this morning that made it sound differently"

"What did you eat? A live fowl?"

"Right… So what do you want?", Demanded Draco, still sounding unconvinced

"Oh, I was just thinking if you want to slip into an empty classroom and go at it?", said the voice

"Go at it? What are we, dogs? Let me see… NO!", said Draco

"But Draco-pooh, we always did that before, didn't we?", Pansy said sounding a bit unsure

"Ofcourse we have NOT! That would be like being best friends with Weasly!"

"Oh, really? I've always thought you've snogged..",the person said thoughtfully

"NOT! Maybe in your dreams! Here's an idea, why don't you slip into something more comfortable….. LIKE A COMA AND LEAVE ME ALONE!", Draco said

"Oh you big, big tease! Come over here" she said, as she attempted to drape her arms around his neck. But before anything could happen, Draco drew out his wand and pointed it straight into the persons face

"I'm armed you know, you can't just drag me into a classroom and force yourself to me you know. And besides, my girlfriend would hex you to oblivion!", said Draco. Although he was inching father and father away

"Oh, you mean Her—I mean that mudblood?"

Draco raised his hand and hit the person's face hard, leaving his hand mark on the cheeks

"You do not have any right to call or even think of Hermione that way!", Draco said, his eyes flaming in anger

"Call her what? A mudblood? A stinking dirty muggleborn. Ms. 'oh, look at me, I'm an insufferable little mudblood", she said in a small, sing-songy tone

"Shut up! She is not a mudblood. She may be muggle born but she is the best damn witch there is!"

"Oh, you mean the ugly mudblood? I mean she is one ugly bitch… oh I mean to say witch! I mean, every girl has the right to be ugly, but she sure abused it."

Draco slapped her (or should I say him ) again

"How dare you call Hermione ugly, you detestable lame excuse for a witch! Are you blind? She is the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts!", Draco said outraged at the insults being thrown at Hermione

"Oh, I never realized that you have such low standards Malfoy. Have you seen her hair? I could never figure out why you go out with that wizard trash! I mean right now, calling you an idiot would be like insulting Crabbe and Goyle"

And yet again, another slap

"How dare you! How dare you! You do not have a right to talk about Hermione that way. She is the most caring, gentle, loving woman I know. She is intelligent and beautiful but ofcourse you would not know it – since you've always thought looking like a cow was pretty. And besides Hermione is the only person that understand me and makes me so happy. And nothing that you could say or do can make me stop from falling in love with her"

"That's a good one Draco, you're inlove with a mudblood… You're wrong, you'll see… you do not love her. I know you're just playing with her and I will do everything to tear you apart"

Draco drew out his wand pointed at "Pansy's" heart

"You are wrong, I have never felt anything like this for anyone before. I know that I love her. You will not do anything to hurt her or take away what we have", Draco said with such loathing

But before Draco could say his incantation, Harry and Ron appeared from no where and had their wands out pointed at Draco

"You will not hurt him!", Harry shouted

"Neville, what did you do? You're ruining everything!", Ron said angrily

"What are you doing you imbeciles!", Draco said. "Neville? Are you mad? This Parkinsons I'm cursing!"

"I'm not Pansy!", said the person infront of him. Draco stared in disbelief as "Pansy" began to transform. The hair was getting shorter and his body is getting stouter… and after a few moments it was Neville standing infront of him

"What is going on in here?", Draco asked confused but still holding out his want, pointing it alternately towards Neville, Harry and Ron

"You ruined it Neville, you ruined it!", shouted Ron

"NO I DID NOT! He loves her, can't you see? He loves her", Neville answered, looking pleadingly at Harry and Ron

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?", demanded Draco

"That is what I'd like to know…"

All eyes turned towards the far end of the corridor where Hermione is standing, shocked at what she's looking at

Harry and Ron's wand drawn out pointing towards Draco, Draco's wand directed towards the two boys and Neville with a helpless expression on his face.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?", Hermione asked "And Neville, why are you wearing girl's uniform?

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just couldn't help it… I promise more action and funny stuff in the next few chapter… I'm not quite sure how long this would take, probably 5 or more…

Thanks you guys for the great review. I had just posted the chapter yesterday and I saw that many have reviewed it already – it really inspires me to write more

**CareBearErin and Hermione Charlotte Granger**: Don't worry about Neville, I won't let Harry and Ron just boss him around, he has a mind of his own

**Sweetcountrygirl**: I might find a spot for your cow in my story – I love animals!

Psycho4Ducks: Don't worry, your duck will have 2 (or probably even 3) more appearances before this fanfic ends


	18. Chapter 18

**I am such a bad person for not updating in such a long time and I am so sorry for this. Thank you so much to those who have tirelessly reviewed this fanfic…**

**Sorry to all RW fans, I have to make him the bad guy here **

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill… Not mine!**

Chapter 18

"It's not what you think Hermione. There's a perfectly logical explanation as to why I am wearing girls uniform", said Neville hurriedly

Hermione crossed her arms and waited for Neville to continue

"So, what is it then? And the three of you", she said looking at Ron, Harry and Draco. "Lower your or I'll turn you into milking cows. You know very well that I can do it"

The three boys followed her and stood there silently

"So Neville, what is it?", she asked again

"Well, it's really a long story… it started out last Saturday…or was it a Sunday? I hardly recall… "

"Neville!", Hermione said impatiently

"Oh alright, alright. We, I mean Harry and Ron had a plan that involves you and Malfoy", Neville said nervously as he shifted his gaze from Hermione to Harry and to Ron. "Well all I wanted to find out if he was honest about his feelings for you'

"I don't need to hear this crap", Draco turned around and started to walk away. "You're friends are mental!"

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione called out but seeing that Draco did not have any intentions of going back, she looked at Neville again. "Why did you do it? What is the point of…"

"The point is that he loves you Hermione. We've proven that he really loves you", Harry said forcefully, not looking into Hermione's eyes

Farther down the corridor, a blonde Slytherin boy is berating himself for what he had done

'Damm it! What has just happened back there?', Draco thought. He could not imagine how angry he had been at the image of Pansy – which turned out to be Longbottom insulting Hermione.

'He was wearing a bloke's shoes for Merlin's sake! I should have noticed that something was going on', He thought to himself. 'I should have been more careful with what I said. Why the hell did I say that? Bloody hell, I may be really inlove her'

"Oh, crap!". He said aloud. And with that thought in mind, he groaned and headed to his next class

-----------

"I can't believe you lot! How dare you do this to me? And you call yourselves my friends, Hermione said tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't understand why she was hurt with all this. This was supposed to be her plan, for Ron to be so terribly jealous for her and Draco. She should be happy – but she wasn't. She kept thinking about what they did to Draco

"Oh, Hermione, we didn't mean to hurt you. We only wanted to find out how true his feelings were", Harry said

"You could have just talked to me. You had been ignoring me for the past days and now you do this to me!", Hermione said in between sobs

"You should be thanking us. We we're risking our necks here just to prove to you that your boyfriend is a git -- hitting girls. Oh stop it Neville, you were a girl 10 bloody minutes ago, ", Ron said to a scowling Neville

"Malfoy only did that in defense of Hermione!", Neville said, looking surprised at himself for defending Draco

"But he still hit a girl. If that is what happens to him when he loses his temper, what could he do when he loses his temper with her?', Ron said angrily at Neville, his face has just turned a brilliant shade of red

"You know that he won't Ron", Harry said quietly. "Maybe it't time to accept the truth. I think he is telling the truth"

"Have you just lost your marbles? Am I the only one who can think straight here?", Ron was now shouting

"You? Think straight? I highly doubt that", Hermione interrupted, voice was also starting to rise

"Oh, so you are defending you girl-beating boyfriend are you?" Ron said indignantly. "Oh wake up and smell the droppings Hermione, stop being so stupid!"

Panic struck Harry and Neville's faces as Ron said this, the started to inch farther away from the two

"I am being so stupid? I am being stupid? YOU, the biggest git of all history is calling me stupid?", Hermione said angrily

"Oh, come on Hermione, you know I didn't mean it that way", Ron said defiantly. "Look, I will be the mature person here and leave you to cool down and think about the good that we did to you". Ron said finally backing up

"You? Mature? Getting a hard on once in a while doesn't count as growth Ronald!", Hermione said challengingly at Ron

Ron's face was once again bright red in anger

"If that's the way you want it Hermione", Ron said before stalking off

"Well, it could be worse", Neville said

"I wouldn't be too sure Mr. Longbottom" they all turned to see Snape appear in the corner

"Would you care to explain to me why you are wearing a girl's uniform?"

--------------

Hermione entered their common room and found Draco doing his homework near the fireplace. She approached him and started the conversation

"I am sorry about what they did", she saif quietly

"Its not your fault. Its your stupid friends' idea", Draco said without looking up from his parchment

"Yeah, still. I never realized they'd be so desperate to prove you wrong, especially Ron. Do you think that he is jealous?", Hermione said as she sat on the couch

"Ofcourse he is Hermione, he would not have coerced Longbottom to wear a girl's uniform, which for the record I actually noticed", he said, still not looking up

"Oh come on. You didn't know it was Neville until he transformed back, you were hoodwinked by those fools. Admit it!", Hermione said

"I was definitely not", Draco said finally looking up. "Neville was walking like a lame duck in those girls shoes. And not a metaphorical duck, mind you, but a real duck that was lame. Maybe stepping from a landmine or something", he said thoughtfully

"Oh, right. I just… well. How do you know a landmine?" Hermione asked, shocked the Draco knew about landmines

"I am a pureblood, not a dimwit", Draco said returning back what he was writing. "Anyway, you should be happy, Weasel is so jealous he could just drop dead. You should be happy." Draco then stopped writing and looked into her eyes. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"What? Oh, yes. Ofcourse I am" Hermione finally said, hoping she sounded more certain than she felt


	19. Chapter 19

Before anything else I would like to apologize for not updating soon enough. I've just been too busy with so many things. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not abandoning this fanfic – I love it too much to stop writing it. I would also like to thank all the reviews that you guys have given! Thank you!

Now I bring you…

Chapter 19

Hermione woke up feeling parched. She looked at her watch, it was 3 in the morning. She reluctantly got up and went to their common room. She went straight to the painting inside their common room that led to the kitchen. After she had gotten a glass of water, she went back to the common room. She was about to go back to her room when she noticed Draco sleeping on the couch near the fire, a parchment lying on the floor.

She silently approached the sleeping Draco and sat across him. She was debating against picking up the parchment and reading it

'I should leave it, it looks like a letter, probably from his mother', she thought trying to make out some of the writings from where she was sitting. By squinting her eyes, she was able to make out some words written in the letter

_I miss you so much my Draco darling. How come you have not written to me in a long time? I trust that you are still _

'That doesn't seem like something a mother would write', she thought, her curiosity increasing by the minute, she squinted closer to read more of the letter

_will fight for my love for you. I know that one day you'll realize that its me that you deserve_

'That doesn't sound like something a mother would write to his son,' she thought. She further inched closer to see who wrote the letter to Draco but she had lost her balance and fell on the floor. At the sound of Hermione hitting the floor, Draco woke up

"Oh, its you', he said sleepily as he glanced at Hermione. "I thought a cow fell into the floor", he said teasingly

"Oh, you didn't just say that!", Hermione said threateningly

"What's wrong with what I said?", Draco said trying to look as innocent as he can. "So why are you here? Couldn't resist me, huh?"

"You really think you're hot, don't you", Hermione said sarcastically

"I'm not hot, I'm boiling point!", Draco said, not sitting up

Hermione laughed at this comment almost forgetting the letter

"I can't believe how humble you are, Draco" Hermione said sarcastically

"Oh, come on. If I was humble, I'd be perfect", He said smiling

"So seriously, why are you here?", Draco asked

"Oh, well I, um, I got a glass of water since I was thirsty and I saw you here and I …", Hermione stammered

"And you thought you'd watch me sleeping…", Draco said thoughtfully, completing her sentence. "Oh you are so in love with me Granger", Draco teased

"Oh you wish Malfoy", Hermione said but turning away to hide the furious blush that crept her face

"What's not to love?", Draco said. "You're the only delusional girl that would choose Weaselby over me"

"And why would I choose between the two of you?" Hermione asked, surprised at Draco's comments

"Well, I. I mean hypothetically. Oh but in reality. You really suit each other. You being a muggle-born and he being poor", Draco said hurriedly

"Muggle-born? Oh, such foul language!", Hemione teased him

"Oh shut up", Draco teased back. "So why did you sneak up on me? If you wanted to sleep with me you could have just asked you know"

"I was just sitting by the fire to think. It has nothing to do with you at all", Hermione lied

"Right", Draco said sounding unconvinced. It was then that Draco picked up the letter on the floor. Stopped and looked at Hermione

"What?", Hermione asked nervously

"You were reading it, weren't you?", Draco asked

"Ofcourse I did not" She said indignantly

"Hermione…"

"I did not your stupid letter! What is that anyway? Fan mail?", She asked

"Its just junk", Draco said nonchalantly

"Some poor girl is professing her undying love for you and you call it junk?", Hermione said, outraged

"AHA! I knew you read it!" Draco said triumphantly

"Fine. But I did not read everything. I just caught a glimpse", Hermione said. "Who's it from?"

"Why does it matter? Are you jealous?"

"Ofcourse not!"

"Oh I think you are", Draco said

"Wow, thinking... quite a new territory for you is it Draco", Hermione said sarcastically

"Aaaw. You're so funny when you're jealous"

"I am not jealous!", Finally said and stalked off to her room

Draco was left in the common room smiling to himself…

"_jealous, definitely jealous", he thought… _

Harry woke up feeling miserable. He had not forgotten what they had done to Hermione the previous day and cannot seem to erase the hurt look on her eyes when she realized what they had done. What upset him most was that didn't shout at them (and thankfully not hexed them). She had simply asked, with tears in her eyes, why they had done this to her

He couldn't answer her yesterday… and still couldn't answer her know.

'I just don't understand why it had to be Malfoy?', Harry thought 'I knew she had been hurt when Ron hooked up with Luna but why Malfoy?'

This was the second question that he could not answer that morning.

Finally it struck him, he knew what he should do. Looking over the next bed and ensuring that Ron was still asleep, he grabbed his cloak, his broom and map and went outside the common room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (for some weird reason that you're not aware… JKRowling does)

Chapter 20 

Draco did not sleep well that night. His sleep was filled with dreams about chasing Hermione playfully in the grounds which turned into the and Neville in a school girl's uniform

'What a nightmare', he thought. 'I would never feel safe around Longbottom ever again'

He looked over at his watch and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning

'No use in sleeping now'

He got up and got dressed. He decided to take a spin at his broom before everybody else wakes up. It was a Saturday morning and no one would be at the pitch this early in the morning. He decided to grab a quick breakfast before flying

The great hall was empty. He sat on the Slytherin table and started eating pancakes. He thought he heard footsteps near him and spun around

"Who is there?", he demanded

Silence.

I must be going nuts. I feel so tense with all this lack of sleep… 

_Malfoys don't get tensed up… you're just terribly alert (he thought trying to calm himself)_

He chugged down a glass of pumpkin juice to calm his nerves when he suddenly felt woozy. He held on to the table to maintain his balance but darkness started to come over him. Last thing he remembered seeing was a sock like figure approaching him and Harry's head appearing out of nowhere

_Oh look, Potter's head. _He though before finally blacking out

"Master Draco, Master Draco", something that smelled like a pot holder was stirring beside him. He sat up and found himself on the school grounds, sitting under a tree. Harry, Ginny and Neville was sitting infront of him with Dobby.

All were looking intensely at him, Neville looked so nervous he was about to throw up.

His was expecting a surge of anger seeing who was infront of him but he felt too… Happy.

"Why hello Potter, Weaselette and Longbottom. I had a dream about you last night", he said looking straight at Neville. "it was quite disturbing really, you were wearing that uniform again and we we're frolicking in the meadows"

At this Neville inched as far away as he could possibly can from Draco

Somewhere in the far corners of Draco's consciousness, a voice was screaming in shock

_What the hell did I say that? Oh no! This can't he happening! Bloody hell, Veritasserum in my pumkin juice! Those idiots_

"Harry, is the potion supposed to make him act like a fruit?", Ginny asked

"Oh come on Weaslette, its not like you haven't talked to a fruit before. You live with your brother", Draco answered back but still in his happy tone

Well atleast that one came out right. I've always believed that Weasel was a fruit 

"Might be a side effect. I do not know how much Dobby had put in. Alright Malfoy, we are only doing this for Hermione. We just needed to know if you are serious with her or is this one of you're sick Slytherin pranks", Harry asked

"Ofcourse I am serious with her. Well, although I'm NOT supposed to be since we were only pretending at first since Weasel got himself a girlfriend. But I have to admit that even back then I was attracted to her. But who wouldn't? Well I guess you would not be seeing that you are like brothers and sisters. And that would be sort of weird finding your sister attractive. It would be like Weasel finding Weaselette attractive", Draco rambled on

Oh crap! Why did I just told them that? 

"What do you mean you were only pretending?", Harry asked puzzled

"Pretend, you know like make believe", Draco said

"I know what pretend means!", Harry snapped at Draco. "Why were you pretending?"

"Oh, my mother wanted me to have a muggle girlfriend and Hermione wanted to make Weasel jealous so we made a deal. But don't tell her I told you because she would hex me to oblivion and you know how powerful she is? I mean, I am actually afraid of her most of the time. Even more afraid of her than you all Gryffindorks combined"

Why did I just say that? I am definitely NOT afraid of the Granger… well maybe sometimes… but not most of the time

"What about now? You said you were pretending at first, but what about now?", Ginny asked

"All I know is that I keep having these dreams about her, you know. I just feel so drawn to her. And I do get jealous when she talks about that git Weasel. I mean, she deserves more than that. I had never felt so drawn to anyone before.", Draco said and sighed

Oh crap! I can't believe that I am pouring my guts to Saint Potter

"Do you love her Draco?", asked Ginny

"Yes, yes I do", Draco said without thinking

I love her? Crap! Crap! Crap! I am not in love with Granger… Nooo! This could not be…

"How do you know that you are?", Neville asked

'Because I do. I could not have lied because of the potion. I just know I do. I would do anything to be trully with her. I would even turn my back to my engagement for her", Draco said

"You're engaged?", Harry, Ginny and Nevilled asked

"Well yeah, you see its like this… "

Hermione woke up early that morning, she didn't sleep well that night, a gnawing feeling which she finally recognized to be jealousy was lingering the entire night

Who wrote that letter? I just have to find out! Maybe its from Pansy… Nah, it looks like its not from here.

She recalled seeing a seal at the bottom of the parchment that looked so foreign.

Why do I care so much who's it from? Its not like I am really affected. Am I? Oh, this is making my head spin

She looked at her clock. It was already 6 in the morning and she decided to visit Hagrid that morning since her friends would most likely stay in (since it's a Saturday)

She went to the bathroom to take a shower when she noticed Draco's door to be open. She peaked inside and saw that I was empty.

I shouldn't be here. Its not right to pry into his personal things

But a parchment caught her eye in Draco's beside table. She recognized to be the letter.

So he slept with the letter beside him, how romantic, she thought sarcastically, a familiar feeling of jealousy rising again

I think I should read it, just in case its important. I could not let a thing like this ruin our show… yeah, that's right…

With a trembling hand, she reached for the letter and started reading… She couldn't believe her eyes with what she read…

Oh, my God. Draco is in love with me…

AN:

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise to update faster this time…

draco n hermione foreva, I've read your fanfic and it was great. I'll also be waiting for your updates!

And to the others who always review my work… thank you soo much!

DMLover, Spuds13, Pippins Halfling, Steelo, Ironic-Idiocy, Lover of Malfoy, Kaibaslillgal92, Ribs on the Run, Sweetcountrygirl, CareBearErin, Passerby2, Sienna,

W31rdo-and-idiot, nick-nack-black, ladyjaye, mdngnt, iluvharrypotterandnancydrew101, dandh, BA de Danon, frenchpiment… and many more!

Hey… I am missing psycho4ducks… where are all the duck lovers?

If you're not too busy you can catch me at I'm always hanging in the Slythies common room )


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I know that most of you thought that I had abandoned this fic. There was just so many things that happened in the past months that's why I haven't updated. But now I'm back and decided to really finish this fic. **

**You know the drill… JKR owns them all **

**Chapter 21**

**Hermione's mind is racing. She felt confused with what she had just found out. **

**_I have to get out of here_, she thought**

**With still shaking hands, she carefully placed the letter where she had exactly found it this morning to make sure he doesn't find out that she read her letter. She hurried back to her dorm to think. **

_**It can't he true! He can't really like me, like me. I' m just Hermione. Just Hermione**_

**But her mind kept going back to the letter that she had just read.**

_**Draco my dearest,**_

_**My heart grows desperate as the days go by without you owling me. I miss you so much Draco my darling. How come you have not written to me for a long time? I trust you are still mourning your father's death that's why you seem to have forgotten me. **_

_**My dear cousin Pansy and your mother had confirmed that you are indeed going out with this mudblood from your school. So this is all true then? She really is the reason why you had broken our engagement? **_

_**I had always hoped that it was just your grief that led you to do that, but I cannot hope any longer. I now believe that you had finally fallen in love. I admit at first I wanted to tell you that I will fight for my love for you. I know that one day you'll finally realize that it's me you deserve. But I have finally accepted **_

_**Wishing you happiness,**_

_**Cassandra **_

**Hermione lie restless in her bed. She could not understand what she was feeling. She was feeling angry at Draco for not telling her that he was actually engaged. And yet she felt happy that he had broken it off. **

_**Had he really broken it off because of me? I have to find out. I just had to find our for myself. How do I get it out of him? How can I make him confess?**_

**She stood up and paced back on forth to think of a way to confirm all that she had read. Finally, it hit her.**

_**Veritasserum!**_

----------------

**Meanwhile, still in the forest.**

"**Is it true that Zabini is gay?", asked Ginny excitedly**

"**Gay is such a strong word. I rather say he swings both ways, if you know what I mean", Draco said. He was still under the influence of Veritasserum and Ginny was questioning him relentlessly on all the rumors that she had heard about Slytherins.**

**Although he knew that he was pouring out all their deepest secrets, he did not really care anymore. He was actually quite enjoying spilling our others' secrets. He was after all, Slytherin**

"**No way!", Harry said excitedly**

"**WAY! I always catch him sneaking up dirty looks on me and Goyle in the shower room", Draco said nonchalantly. "I can understand how he can't resist me, I'm absolutely irresistible! But Goyle", he said making a gesture with his had as if to imply something small, an inch small**

"**No way!", Ginny said almost falling over from laughter**

"**I actually call him peanuts in my head", Draco said in a matter-of-fact manner**

"**Oh and I supposed you have a long, um, wand?", Ginny said challengingly**

**Draco did not immediately reply, but his face twitched a bit**

"**Looks like he's having a fit or somethins", Neville said**

"**Nah, the potion is just wearing off", Harry said**

"**And it's about bloody time!", Draco said. "Now if you'll kindly release me now, I'm already starving. I need to have my lunch and meet Hermione"**

"**I guess we could, but you have to promise not to tell Hermione or else we'll blackmail you", Harry said unconvincingly**

"**Tell her what, that I was overpowered by Scarface and his little friends? Potter, potter, potter… you can really be thick sometimes", Draco said mockingly **

"**So what do we do now Harry? We finally found out that he's honest about Hermione.", asked Neville**

"**I guess its time to find out if she feels the same way. Though I highly suspect that she's still inlove with that weasel", Draco said sullenly**

"**Don't worry, I have a plan", said Ginny**

**After Ginny had carefully engaged them with her plan, they had decided to go back to the castle before anyone gets suspicious**

**But before they left Neville asked Draco one last question…. **

"**Draco, you really believe you're good looking, don't you?", Neville asked interestedly **

"**Yes", was Draco's simple. He didn't need a Veritasserum to tell them that **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione hurried to the Great Hall hoping to find Draco eating his lunch. She was surprised that she could not spot him in the Slytherin table.

_Where is that git, she thought irritably _

She further scanned the Great Hall to look for him but did not have any luck in finding him. Defeated, she went sat on the Gryffindor table and began eating her lunch. Her mind trailed of again to the letter that she had just read..

_Who was Cassandra? And why had Draco kept this from me?... _

_Well, not that I had any right to know or anything, but it would have been decent of him to tell me… But then again its Draco, doing something decent might actually kill him!_

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a familiar laughter across the Syltherin table. Draco sat there laughing his heart at confused Goyle and a red in the face Zabini

"Why are you calling me peanuts? I just don't get it", asked Goyle looking more confused than usual

_When did he get here? I didn't notice him coming. I better go do it now otherwise I'll lose the courage to do it. Or maybe I could ask Ginny for advice in what I have to do, I know she'll surely understand._

As if on cue, Ginny together with Harry and Neville entered the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermione

"Hermione," started Harry, "I know you're mad us"

"Stop Harry, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. Give me some time to think about things, okay.", Hermione quietly said. After a few moments, she turned to Ginny

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you for a while?",

"Sure! I'll catch up with you later Harry", she said and stood up to accompany Hermione

The two girls walked outside the castle and sat under a huge tree.

"I haven't been totally honest with you Ginny. I am going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you will not repeat this to anybody, especially Harry and Ron"

Ginny nodded quietly

_Oh boy, I'll think she's telling me that she has lied to us and he and Draco has never really been a couple!_

"I've lied to you Ginny. Draco and I have never really been a couple"

"Yeah, I know", Ginny said absent-mindedly

"You know?"

"I know? Oh, yeah. I mean, being a couple realty takes a lot of work Hermione, been fighting a lot huh?", Ginny said nervously, hoping that Hermione bought her cover

"No, actually I mean we have never been together literally", Hermione said patiently

"Oh, he's not sexually attracted to you, huh?" teased Ginny

"That's not what I mean! Oh bugger, I mean we're not really together. Just pretending to be together. For Ron and for Draco's mom"

Ginny pretended to gasp at this news and urged Hermione to tell her story

"Oh my, do tell me more Hermione", said Ginny desperately trying to look as if she was hearing the story for the first time

And with this Hermione recounted their story, including her finding the letter and plans of using Veritaserum on Draco. At this, Ginny suddenly felt alarmed

"No! Don't use it on him!"

_Drats! Can people actually get sick from overdose of Veritaserum? She'll find out what we did to him if she uses it… And worst of all, he'll start acting like a fruit again!_

Hermione was surprised at her reaction. "Why not?"

"That's umn, bad. You know. Not good", Ginny stuttered

"Yeah, I know", continued Hermione, not noticing Ginny's guilty expression. "I'm glad we talked, you know. I feel like I cannot trust anyone right now. Just you"

_Oh man! Talk about making me feel more guilty!_

"Umn, Hermione. What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know Ginny, I honestly do not know"

------

It was already after dinner that Hermione returned to their dormitory. When she entered, Draco was sitting staring at the fire place. He looked up as she entered the room but went back to staring at the fire even before she had seated herself across him

"We need to talk", Hermione said quietly

"Awww…. Do we really have to? You're just gonna whine again! Can't we just, oh, I don't know. Kiss and make out?"

"I thought it was supposed to be kiss and make up?", Hermione said teasing

"Nah, I'd rather make out… Wouldn't you?", Draco challenged

"Oh stop it you pervert! You really think you're that attractive, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm not just attractive, I'm perfect. The bloody package", Draco said winking to Hermione

"Yeah, you wish!", Hermione said sarcastically

"Go on, laugh at me… imperfect people like you do not like perfect people, like me", Draco said

"Oh you are more deranged than I thought", Hermione said laughing

After a few moments of silence … Draco broke out in laughter as well

"Well, yeah. I guess may perfect is too strong… ", He said chuckling to himself… "But still much better than Weasley'

Hermione remained silent for a moment, slightly taken aback by this comment but smiled just the same

"Yeah, I'd say. Much better than Weasley".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione continued staring at the fire. As their barrage of insults towards each other stoopped, both were lost in their own thoughts

_Its now or never, so I just better ask him now… _

"I found a letter on you room. I know I did not have any right to be there but I was so curious. Draco, who is Cassandra?", Hermione said quietly

Draco's face tensed up as he heard the name but soon enough recovered from his shock

"Cassandra was my father's choice for me. When he was still alive, he had arranged a marriage for me with another Pureblood family. But we're not engaged anymore since my father's death has made the arrangement void", Draco said simply

"Oh, I wish you had told me", Hermione said. "I mean, I do not want ruining your lovelife just so you could pretend with me"

"What gave you the idea that you were ruining it?", Draco said, looking very amused at her statement

'Oh, well, I don't know. A secret girlfriend, or fiancé for that matter might be getting overly jealous or something. You know she did sound very upset at the letter. I mean she is obviously not over you"

"What makes you say that?", Draco said, deliberately saying as little as possible as this obviously works her up faster

"Oh, come on! She's has been owling you non-stop and keep insisting that you too are meant for each other since you both are the purest of blood. She keeps insulting me and calling me awful names. And sending you stupid stuff to woo you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have you been spying on me Hermione? If it we're for you refusal to snog me, I'd say you're jealous!", Draco further teased Hermione

Hermione was taken aback by his accusation but quickly retorted. Her voice rising to a shout already

"I am not! How could you even think that you filthy little pureblood!", She scream

"Hey, that's my line. And what has gotten you knickers tied in a knot? Oh you must be so ashamed that I had discovered your secret", Draco said, looking very amused at the fuming Hermione

"You absolutely self-absorbed bastard! Why would I be bloody jealous of you bloody engagement?!? It's not as if you're good looking or anything! And don't you go talking about my knickers! Its none of your bloody business', Hermione said fuming

"Oh, I think it is now!", Draco smiled seductively.

"Oh, you! You… You ferret! You make me so angry!", Hermione shouted

"And that is why you love me", Draco said triumphantly

Before Draco could say anything more, Hermione made a rather nasty gesture with her hand towards Draco and stormed off the room.

"Jealous. Definitely Jealous", Draco said satisfactorily

Hermione stormed off their common room and headed for the lake. She was still fuming mad and wanted to clear her mind away from that snooty and stuck-up Slytherin. She walked towards her favorite spot. She sat under a huge tree and allowed her mind to drift to what has been recently happening in her life

_I can't believe the nerve of that dork. Thinking that I fancy him when I have proof that he is the one in-love with me! _

_Well, not really absolutely clear-cut proof that he's in love with me, just that he broke up his engagement, and it just so happens that I was in the picture at the time he broke the engagement_

_He didn't break it really. His father died. _Said a tiny voice in her head

_Well, true. That might be true, but still… He's always acting jealous of Ron… And what's with that Neville incident? I mean he defended me, didn't he? Although I never really got quite sure of what happened in there… I really wanted to talk about it with him but he was acting like an a total git again this morning… Maybe I can talk to Neville!I bet this is Ron's doing! That stubborn git just won't stop to piss me off…_

_But you still love him?, _Asked the tiny voice, once again interrupting her though

_Love him?,Of course I do. I mean I did all of this for him, didn't I? _

_You don't like him like that anymore! _Said the tiny voice

At that moment, Hermione realized that she had not cared for Ron that way for quite some time now.

_What was I thinking? I really did want to make him jealous because he traded me for Luna, but I'm not sure I really wanted to be with him after all this. I could not actually picture me and Ron together that way… Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into? _

After some more moment of thought, Hermione had decided to put a stop to all this and put order into the mess that she calls life.

_First thing's first. I must "break up" with Draco._

With just the thought of it, she felt a tiny pang of pain in her heart…

_Note: I know I had been terrible, seemingly abandoning my fic… but 2 updates in 1 week… That isn't so bad, isn't it?_

_Forgive me? _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco was walking along the corridor to look for Ginny and Harry. He has just received an owl from Ginny telling him to go to the fifth floor and proceed to think that he badly needs to see Harry. He thought that the owl was a bit odd, however, realizing that no one else can help him with his problem with Hermione he proceeded to follow Ginny's instructions. Plus, it didn't hurt that Ginny promised that they will not force him to drink any more potions or that Neville would not be in a girls uniform once more. He silently walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and started to think of wanting to find Harry…

_Now how do I bloody do this? Let me see. I want to see Harry Potter. I want to see Harry Potter…. This is ridiculous! How would I be able to see Potter by just thinking… _

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw a doorknob appear on the wall

_Bloody hell, what is that? _

He touched the knob and slowly turned it. He was actually surprise when he the door swung open. Inside the room, Harry, Neville and Ginny were seated on pillows talking seriously, Neville appears to be taking notes. Harry raised his head and nodded to recognize Draco's presence.

"Oh, you're here", Ginny said. "Take a seat, we're contemplating on what you should do next to win Hermione over"

"Whoa. Slow down…. I mean, I appreciate that you like me for her but I am pretty sure that I can win her myself" Draco said indignantly but started sitting between Ginny and Harry as well – making sure that he is seated as far away from Neville as possible . With his comment, all three roared in laughter. Ginny was laughing so hard that she couldn't even say a word

"I did not come here to be insulted". Draco said attempting to stand up, but Ginny was holding him down to support her as she was still laughing so hard.

"Oh come off it! I HAVE wooed and succeeded in the past. I'll let you know that I haven't been rejected by any girl that I have wooed. In fact, girls often throw themselves at me" He said proudly

"Yeah, but it's not just any other girl.", Harry said. "its Hermione we're talking about. It's Ms. I've-read-everything-for-school"

"Yeah, she's a pretty tough cookie you know", Ginny said

"Yeah, and plus she's turned down Krum before", Neville added quietly

"But I am Draco Malfoy! I'm am bloody gorgeous!", Draco said almost exasperated

"And she is Hermione Granger and she doesn't bloody care", Ginny countered

After moments of contemplative silence, Draco finally spoke up…

"Yeah, right. So first things fist. What do I do now?", Draco asked defeatedly

"Well, you have to break up with her so you really tell her how you feel", Ginny said

"Right. I knew you'd say that. What about the pauper boy? What if she runs to him after we "break up", asked Draco

"Never mind Ronald, I think he has done some awfully stupid things that Hermione couldn't possibly stomach. Although he's planning to break up with Luna to pursue Hermione. And he's really pushing through with it, that stupid git", Ginny said

"Yeah, I don't know what makes your brother stupid, but it really works! At first I thought it was poverty…", Draco said

"Um Draco, I don't think that's such a good… "

"but you're poor", he said pointing to Ginny, "you seem… "

But they never found out what Ginny was as Ginny cast hexed Draco and he fell down to the hard floor. It was utterly painful!

"Now, enough of this chatter an on to business. Are you ready to listed Mr. Malfor", Ginny asked sternly

Without answering, Draco he slowly got up and brushed himself. He seated himself beside Harry (but still far away from Neville, and now moving farther away from Ginny's wand hand)

"I'm fine. So what do we do now?", Draco answered curtly

"See you can be as cute as a button when you cooperate!" Ginny said

"Since when are buttons cute?", Harry asked sarcastically but eventually pretended he just coughed as as Ginny shot him dagger looks

"Sheesh, is she always like this? She's scary! You sure you really like her Potter?", Draco whispered to Harry

"Nah, she's not always like that. She's really nice but she can be a bit… you know", Harry didn't dare complete his sentence

"So how do I break up with her again?"

It was already evening when Draco and Hermione saw each other in their common room. Hermione entered the their dormitory and found Draco working on his transfiguration homework. He slightly looked up when she entered but continued to work on his parchment.

_You can do it Hermione, you have to stop with this nonsense now. There is no point in continuing with this show_, Hermione thought

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Draco's voice

"Can I talk to you?", Draco said, still writing on this piece of parchment and not looking up. "there is something that I want to tell you"

"Okay, what is it?", Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa

"I think we should break up", Draco said simply, still continuing to write on his paper. "Well, now that everything seems to be working since I heard that Weaselby has already broken up with Looney plus…"

Hermione did not hear anymore of his explanation as her mind stopped at the words "I think we should break up". She knew that it was not a real break up but she felt a heavy tug on her heart. She hated herself for admitting it but it did hurt a bit…. Well, maybe quite a lot

"… and so this my really get in the way of my plans. After all, since your lovelife is in order, or atleast will be. I think now its time to think about mine", Draco finally said looking up at her

"Right, right. I was just thinking along the same lines", Hermione managed to tell herself. So what will you be thinking of, you know the last thing that you said?"

"You zoned out again didn't you? I said, its time to think about my lovelife. I've finally realized that I like this certain girl and its about time to go after her. And this little dramatics that we have might affect how I would deal with her", Draco said simply

_There is another girl? So that's why he wanted to break up, its because of another girl? Why that bastard! _Hermione said fuming but frantically tried to appear composed infront of Draco

"Well, good for you",said Hermione _You two-timing bastard_, she wanted to add but didn't. _You moronic git…You egotistic, self-centered, filthy little… _

"Hermione! Sheesh, what is with you?", Draco snapped her from her reverie again. "Are you having PMS again?"

"NO! I Don't have PMS! I just really, really hate you!", Hermione shouted and stormed off to her room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_What have I done?!? _Hermione asked mortified looking reflection in the mirror! _Why am I so upset with Draco wanting to be with some other girl?_ Hermione splashed cold water in her face, not wanting to admit to herself what her heart was shouting.

_Oh I think you know why you feel so upset… you've fallen for him, _a tiny voice in her

"I CAN'T BE in love with Draco Malfoy!", Hermione shouted at her reflection in the mirror. She felt she had to say it to make it true. To obliterate all that she was feeling for the blonde haired, silver-eyed boy. The boy who standing behind her with a dumbfounded look in his face

There was a long silence between the two when Draco finally spoke …

"Why can't you be with me?", Draco asked quietly

Hermione faced Draco. For the fist time in her life, she could not answer a question thrown at her.

"I just can't. I can't explain, but I just can't.", she said sadly, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry Draco"

Draco nodded sadly, and walked closer to Hermione to touched her face. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. They both closed their eyes when they kissed and secretly wished that the kiss would last forever. It was Draco who broke this kiss and stepped back. He had tears welling up in his eyes but smiled at her anyway.

"You're the first girl who broke my heart, Hermione"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: I know that is the shortest chapter that I've ever written. But I promise to update soon so I do not leave you with the sadness…


End file.
